Harry and the Dragon Clan I
by Amelia14Rosemary
Summary: The DragonClan soon arises,bringing guidance to young eleven-year-old Harry Potter, with knowledge and power, Harry enters the wizarding world. DxH pairing and Severitus
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does, this is my first fanfic bear with me please

Talking

_Thinking and dragon talks_

_**Parselmouth**_

Chapter One

Harry's POV

a few days before my birthday, my nightmares suddenly stopped and was replaced by a empty space with 12 males and 2 females who told me for some reason that I was a wizard, and that I would go to a school called Hogwarts when I was eleven, and a world where magic was real, at first I didn't believe them of course, but one night, they convinced me

_Flashback_

_I was in the blank empty space once more with the males and two females, one of the females called Amelia held out something to me, it was a pendant holding a silver snakelike dragon charm_

"_Harry" she started, "I know you don't believe us, but we have proof, when you wake up, this pendant will be around your neck it will, help you communicate with us when you are awake, no one will be able to see it but you"_

"_Why should I take it" I asked in suspicion_

"_Because we will be the ones to guide you in the wizarding world Harry, you are destined to fight a battle no one else can"_

"_What battle?" _

"_I'm sorry, fate has asked me not to tell you that, you are to carve your own path, and we will guide to it"_

"_How can I trust you?"_

"_I give you my dragon's oath" was her reply and I felt I she was somehow a good person_

"_Alright I'll trust you, but how exactly will we communicate through the pendant without uncle Vernon noticing?"_

"_Easy, through your thoughts"_

"_Huh?"_

'_just think one of our names and we will be there, and just talk to us through your head okay?"_

"_Uh…okay"_

_End of Flashback_

Since then they've been explaining almost everything they could about the wizarding world, how I was famous, which was total bugger, about Hogwarts and it's teachers, sounding totally wicked, and of course the lessons, which they displayed to me in my dreams through images that was so cool, and of course they told me about themselves,

apparently they were real people but traveled a lot and were famous like me.

They said they would meet me at Hogwarts as guests and that was so great to hear, and along with my lessons was about the wizarding families, purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns, and squibs. I was warned about pureblood prejudices and how the word 'mudblood' was considered a dark word for muggleborns since my mom was a muggleborns as well, so I was careful to etch that in my head.

They also told me about a lot about my family

I was slightly disappointed at my dad for being a bully along with my godfather Sirius Black and his friends Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew the traitor.

But I was also proud on how my dad and his friends had stopped bullying for my Mom's sake who sounded so great. She also seemed to be best friends once with one of would-be teacher Severus Snape, he sounded like a grumpy and bitter guy, but Amelia told me to trust him and the other teachers

Now they also taught me spells, from first year to seventh year spells, all seemed hard when described but they were determined to help me defeat Voldemort, the Dark Lord and killer of my parents.

Ryu, the guardian of shadows, taught me the ways of martial arts and weaponry. Amelia taught me humbleness and to never make assumptions without the facts.

William taught me the way of the Earth and to listen to it the way he did, along with controlling my speaking to snakes called parselmouth, apparently, it was considered dark in the wizarding world, along with Herbology which was taught by Professor Sprout.

Next was the twins Richard and Kevin who taught me the ways of air and water, how to listen and how to find strength in yourself even in the darkest moments.

Sakura taught me the ways of healings that was done by madam Pompfrey, and potions which were taught by Professor Snape.

Rei taught me the ways of fire and to think before acting along with Charms which were taught by Professor Flitwick.

Adam was next, who taught the ways of disguise and shape shifting along with transfiguration that was taught by Professor McGonagall.

Along with him was Cain, teaching me on how to be flexible and swift, along with my favorite, flying a broom that was taught my Professor Hooch.

Now along with that was Defense Against the Dark arts that would be taught by Professor Quirell this year, apparently he hold the soul of Voldemort in him with his face at the back of his head hidden in a turban, okay gross. Along with that was Divination, taught by professor Trelawney who predicted my prophecy and was a bit strange but I know my teachings and kept me mouth shut.

Along with the teachers was the ghosts, there was a ghost for each house, Gryffindor, the "Noble Knights of Light" the brave yet reckless, the lions.

Hufflepuff, the "Hard working Badgers" loyal and hard workers, known to be home to most Half-bloods, and Muggleborns.

Ravenclaw was next, "The Intelligent Ravens" the most intelligent house and the neutral house as well.

Last was Slytherin "The Cunning Snakes" the most cunning house and the house where Voldemort was said to from.

But that didn't matter to me; all that mattered was going to Hogwarts and escaping this hell and torture prison. Meeting the Dragon clan and new friends and just learning about magic, from what the clan told me, my letter should be arriving soon, thankfully me lessons were only in my mind and my aunt and uncle knew nothing.

Soon enough it did along with the rest of the letters, whispering for the owl to wait by the garden it hooted in reply and I slipped my Hogwarts letter through the flap in my cupboard and went on with my chores.

When I had a chance to grab a piece of paper and a pencil, I quickly wrote a reply:

_To Professor McGonagall_

_Thank you so much for your letter, I hope to go to Hogwarts soon, but who will escort me to buy my things? I know you may be busy but would you mind being my escort to where I will be buying my school items? If you are to busy then that will be fine as well, you can send somebody else to pick me up_

_Signed_

_Harry James Potter_

Seeing it was suitable I decided to send it and watched the owl fly off then went back tending to the gardens with the help of Williams teachings. But later that afternoon, I accidentally spilled some of the drinks on the carpet courtesy of Dudley's foot. With that my uncle decided to play a slap game with his belt on my back, and I was soon bleeding right after. Locked in my cupboard I tried to find some cloth to wrap my wounds I and soon did, it was good enough to last a few days but it still stings.

_I __hope __one of the professors will come soon_ was his last thought before he collapsed

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own any of J.K Rowling's works but her books

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Dragon speech**_

Chapter Two

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

Severus POV

Today apparently the rest of the staff were out and I was left behind to handle things, such annoyance it is to be a teacher, but my potions are waiting… what's this? An owl? Well then let's see who it's from then… hmph it seem Potter's brat has already received his letter then, an escort eh? How potter would roll in his grave right now if I Severus Snape were to escort the Boy-who-lived to Diagon Alley, very well then, I might as well go then

End of POV

Back at Privet Drive

BOY!!!!!!!

Wincing at the echoing yell of his uncle, Harry quickly went down from the bathroom he finished cleaning and stood in front of his uncle. Getting orders to work on the garden he quickly set to work, wincing from the pain on his back along the way. It was only a day since he sent the letter and he still suffered as a slave

Harry's POV

_**Hang in there Harry I know it's hard work but I'm sure one of the professors will come soon**_, the encouraging voice of Amelia echoed in my mind, she was the Leader and the most comforting person to be with when you needed encouraging. Wiping the sweat that formed on my forehead, I decided to ask for William's advice. Woking hard on the garden he finished and hour later.

_Finally, maybe I can use the hose for a drink of water_ and soon held I held the flowing water to my lips for a drink when a hand hit my back and I cried out in pain. Weakly turning around I saw it was Dudley, laughing at how I screamed in pain. Knowing I couldn't handle anymore, I fell into unconsciousness but felt a pair of arms catch me and faintly heard Dudley squel in fright

End of POV

Severus POV(an hour ago)

Arriving at Privet Driver Number Four, I saw Potter going out to the garden in baggy clothes, something to wonder on is what I can say. He seems to be doing chores, good, bringing the spoiled brat down a peg. An hour passed and he seemed to finish while I hid in the shadow of a tree. Why on earth didn't he wear gloves and a hat on this deathly hot day? It looks like he's going to take a drink from the… what's this?! The Dursley boy... What on earth?! Quickly catching him from falling, the overgrown boy seemed to run off. I must bring him to Poppy

End of POV

Slowly fluttering his eyes open, Harry found himself in bed wearing hospital pajamas and he couldn't see that well and felt for his glasses. Feeling someone put them one for him he slightly panicked until he saw the face of and elderly woman wearing a matron's clothing. Blinking in surprise, the woman spoke. "Hello Harry, my name is Poppy Pompfrey, and welcome to the Hogwarts Infirmary" and Harry replied "Hello Ms. Pompfrey, thank you for tending to my wounds, and also thank you for your welcoming, I feel much better"

Harry POV

From the look on Madame Pompfrey's face I knew she still wanted to examine me and I let her, knowing they would find out my darkest secret and deciding I needed some help I called out for Ryu in my head and soon enough he came

_**What's wrong cub… oh I see, don't worry, remember**_

_**I know, I know, relax, they aren't going to hurt me, I just wanted to know, who brought me here?**_

_**Oh, that's quite simple, it was Professor Snape, don't worry everything will be fine**_

_**Yes but they'll find out about…**_

_**You just have to explain it to them then, remember, you didn't want, you had no part in it**_

_**Thanks Ryu**_

_**Glad I could help**_

_Ryu out, well, better get this over with, and maybe after I can go to Diagon Alley with professor Snape_

Well, Madame Pompfrey I guess you know my 'Dark past' then

"oh Harry…"

Please Read and Review, Sorry If it was strange in some ways but hope you still liked it


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Any of J.K Rowling's but her books Enjoy!

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Parselmouth **_

_**Dragon speech**_

Chapter 3

"Oh Harry… you poor dear!"

_Well that's a first; no one has ever called me 'poor dear' not even the dragons_

_**Heard that**_

_Oops, sorry, right, better listen_

"Fractured bones, broken ribs, scarred tissues, dislocated shoulder, years of malnutrition and starvation, and oh… oh my goodness… and such a young boy…" tears welled up in Poppy's eyes as she read the last diagnostic

"he was drunk, and I was five, apparently he lost a big deal and decided to take the stress out by using me as his play toy, I even have the mark to prove it" was all Harry said before revealing his lower bark with the knife carved words "**SLAVE**" and lowered it once again.

Soon enough Poppy broke out sobbing and the doors to the infirmary banged open, revealing an old looking Albus Dumbledore and a sneering Severus Snape, walking over to where the sobbing Poppy was, Severus snatched the diagnostic papers from Poppy and quickly read

As he read it, his face turned a deathly pale and his eyes hardened to a colder black than it was. Handing the paper to Dumbledore the man read it and soon slumped onto a chair and had an ill look on his face as he weakly asked "how long?" directing the question at Harry

"Since I came to the Dursley home wherein you have somehow decided to place me, instead of giving me to a wizarding family like with Remus Lupin, The Weaslys, maybe even one of the staff. And yes I know; every single thing on the wizarding world until the last drop. I am** not**  
going to be naïve boy Professor; I have to battle Voldemort, if it's my destiny then I'll do it, with the guidance of the dragon clan, I **will **defeat the Dark Lord"

The three adults looked at the soon-to-be eleven year old boy in shock and surprise as a glow surrounded his neck and the pendant appeared in its glory. Power surrounded Harry like a strong shield, and it showed in his startling emerald eyes, his whole body started glowing and his wounds started healing but the mark remained. Soon he was standing straight and proud, his body has turned lean and muscular, and his eyes brightened slightly mark with a look of mysterious, and finally his skin had turned a golden tan along with growing a whole foot making him quite tall. Walking over to a conjured full length mirror, he gaped at his new appearance

Harry's POV

_Is that really me?_

_**Yes it is Harry, after the training you endured it paid off very well, now I'm quite sure the professors would like an explanation on your sudden change**_

_Understood _

"I know you are wondering on how I undergone this change, you see, a few weeks ago, I meet the Dragon Clan, a clan of people with special abilities, they taught me all I knew on the wizarding world along with their own abilities, now I know it's hard to believe but please trust, I'm sure Amelia has already sent you a request to come here as guests, they have made me undergo a special training and this is the result"

The adults looked at each other and one by one the slowly nodded in understanding, and one of reluctance. So for the rest of the day I went on with my tale of how I meet the dragons and how they taught me everything and also telling them the works of the pendant and how it was irremovable and untouchable by anyone but me.

The adults were all amazed and it showed on their faces, well, except Professor Snape that is, he seemed to be listening though. By the time I ended my tale and the tale of the Dragons, the adults started asking me questions. Answering each of them truthfully but some with pain, I knew I had to tell them. Soon it was getting late and we went to the great hall for dinner and after that I went back to the infirmary and slipped into bed

"Goodnight Madame Pompfrey"

"Goodnight Harry dear"

To my surprise she tucked me in and kissed my forehead, smiling, I soon went to sleep

End of POV

The next morning Harry woke up, and to his surprise he was seeing clearly without his glasses grinning in happiness he sat up in bed and saw a tray of breakfast on his bedside table and placed it on his lap. Soon after eating, an eagle with silver tipped wings suddenly flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder

"Well hello there. And who might you be?"

The eagle only gave a small chirp and held out it's leg where a letter was tied to, taking the letter the eagle soon flew to the headboard. Opening the letter, Harry saw it was from the Dragons, it said

Dear Harry,

I know you are wondering why we are writing to you instead of using the pendant, you see right now we are in England, and near the entrance to Diagon Alley, I know we said we would meet you at Hogwarts but apparently the twins begged each of us to meet you early, so we complied. Now I'm sure they will be being you here today, so be crafty and wary about the people around you.

Signed

Amelia

Closing the letter, Madame Pompfrey soon came into check on Harry, as soon as she was finished, Severus suddenly came in. "well Mr. Potter, it seems you are well, we best be going then, Diagon Alley awaits" was all he said and Harry was soon clothed in a deep blue shirt and faded jeans, tying his shoelaces he walked over to Severus. "How are we traveling sir? By apparition or Floo" and his reply was "By Floo" and walked over to the nearest fireplace, throwing in the Floo Powder, he stepped into the flames and shouted "Diagon Alley!" and soon disappeared. Turning back to Madame Pompfrey, he kissed her cheek and whispered "thank you" then went over to the green falmes shouting "Diagon Alley!"

This is slightly longer than the others but I hop you enjoyed, please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I don not own any of J.K Rowling's creations but her books thank you! Please enjoy

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Dragon Speech**_

Chapter 4

Stepping out of a fireplace, Harry went To Professor Snape's side and looked around, "This is the leaky Cauldron am I right?" was all Harry could say before Severus replied "Yes now come along" and dragged him to the back. Tapping the brick wall with his wand, the entrance to Diagon Alley, a smile broke onto Harry's face as the walked through the streets. "So, where to first Professor? And his reply was a single word "Gringotts" and dragged him forward. Reaching the bank Severus let go of his hand

Harry's POV

Looking up, I saw a sign that said:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Seeing Severus entering, I quickly followed, as we entered, what we saw were goblins, running about and working. Walking up the front desk, the goblin looked down at us and said "Yes?" and Severus was about to reply when "Salutations brother Goblin, may gold shower upon this glorious day" and as I that the goblin and Severus both gave a look of surprise. Composing himself the goblin greeted back "and you as well young brother, I have not known many wizards who could speak our tongue" and called out for Griphook.

Griphook soon came and led us to the tunnel and we got in the cart, the whole ride was so much fun! I couldn't stop grinning the whole way

End of POV

Severus' POV

Potter's brat never seems to seize to amaze me, first he knows every single lesson on the wizarding world, and next he knows of the Dragon Clan, a group long believed to be a myth. And finally he speaks the goblin tongue? Just what knowledge and power does this child contain? No, Potter's brat is Potter's brat. We soon arrived to his vault and he gathered the money he needed, and we were about to leave when we ran into Minerva

End of POV

"Why hello Severus, I didn't know you would come here today"

"Actually Minerva, I'm escorting Mr. Potter here to gather his school items"

"Hello Professor"

"Why so polite, hello there Harry, I'm Minerva McGonagall"

"The Transfiguration teacher am I correct? I hear you also have the animagus of a cat, very suitable as they are quite intelligent creatures"

Looking startled, Professor McGonagall quickly composed herself and asked how he knew that, Severus replied that explanations would be given at Hogwarts. Leaving Gringotts, they headed off to 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'.

Harry's POV

Entering the store I saw a woman and walked over to her "excuse me, are you Madame Malkin?" and the lady nodded, directing me to stand on a stool for fitting. Nodding in understanding I walked over to the stool and saw there was another boy, a handsome one as well

_**Handsome eh?**_

"_**R-Richard, K-Kevin, you heard me?**_

_**Course we did you dolt, we're waiting near Flourish and Blotts**_

_**So… um…**_

"_**if you're wondering who the boy is, that's Draco Malfoy, good pick we must say**_

"_**G-Good pick?! You guys really are silly, I only said he looked good**_

"_**Eh, you'll understand the feeling when you're older"**_

Shaking my head in amusement, I walked over and stood on the stool, the platinum blonde suddenly looked at me with amazing silver eyes. "Hogwarts too?" and I nodded "You're Draco Malfoy right? I heard of you, they were right, they were right; the Malfoy looks are as stubborn as a hippogriff"

The boy looked startled a moment but quickly placed on a mask of indifference "oh, and who might you be?"

All I could do was smile, he had a specialty to him and I intend to make him my friend

End of POV

Draco's POV

Just who is this boy? The moment he came he has caught my attention, that silky black those emerald eyes… what the?! What am I thinking, I'm a Malfoy, we should be calm and collected, not some drooling fans, and when he knew me I had to keep my control. Demanding to know who he was, all he did was smile, and before he could answer, Madame Malkin told him he was done and he quickly left, I didn't even get his name, but one thing's for sure, I'll find him and make him my friend for sure, what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets, and what I want is that boy

End of POV

Meanwhile, said boy was about to get his first wand, or will it be a wand at all?

If it's short, sorry, but Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so the wand scene is before the book scene, sorry , but please enjoy! And I do not own any of J.K Rowling's but her books

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Dragon Speech**_

Chapter 4

Entering Olivanders Harry saw rows and rows of shelves filled with boxes, calling out "excuse me? Is anyone here?" and was startled to see an old man come out from the back. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was expecting you, come, let us see on what kind of wand you need… is something the matter?" was what he said when Harry grasped his pendant.

_**Tell him you are not looking for a mere wand, tell him of us, he will understand**_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**Yes, tell him we sent you**_

_**Alright then…**_

"Mr. Olivander, the Dragon Clan has sent me, I'm sure you know of them" was what Harry replied

"Ah, I see, come to the back then, and take a look"

Going through a hidden door, Olivander lit a torch and looking around Harry Saw a staffs adorning the walls and at the center stood a glass staff with the silver dragon slithering around it with it's mouth wide open holding a silver ball with a lightning design.

"My staff…" was all Harry could murmur as he slowly stepped forward and stroked the silver dragon, instead of cold silver, it was as warm as a sun's ray. Turning over to Olivander he asked "How much?" but all his respond was "none" and Harry was surprised by the answer "None? But why?" and Olivander responded "there is no greater payment than the honor to make that staff, thank you Mr. Potter" and he soon left.

Taking the staff into his hands, he felt a string of power tie in him and Harry took a deep breath. The staff was a few inches taller than him and he knew it would grow in time, walking out with the staff used as a cane, he tapped it once and it turned invisible. Walking out of the shop Severus raised an eyebrow at him "and just where is your new wand Mr. Potter" and the only reply he received was "it will be shown at Hogwarts Professor, I'm sure you can understand"

Harry's POV

Heading over to Flourish and Blotts, I spotted a pair of brunette twins with blue bandanas on and shouted out "Richard! Kevin!" and identical faces looked up and grin, a look of mischief in their pale blue colored eyes. The twins were the pranksters of the group and they were always there in the darkest moments. Hugging each of them, I tried to tell them apart, but apparently, I groaned in defeat. Both chuckled and ruffled my hair, telling me it was a good try.

"Right then-"

"-We better"

"Buy those books"

Laughing at their twin speak, I saw Severus and introduced them, the three of them acknowledged each other with a nod. Entering the shop we bought the books from the list along with a few extra ones, one a favorite of mine "Myths and Legends of the Guardians" I loved hearing the past of the clan it was like I was a part of it. Gathering our items, we went out to buy our other items.

By the time we were finished, we ended up eating dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, after dinner I decided to book a room for three since Professor Snape decided to go back to Hogwarts and said he would see me at the beginning of the term. Going up to our rooms, the twins sat on one of the double beds and started telling me stories about their travels to Italy, Germany, and even Africa. I loved every detail of them, and along the way I couldn't stop the grin plastered to my face on how the twins did every action at the same pace and motion

"Hey Richard, Kevin,"

"Yeah-"

"-Harry?"

"How is it you can mimic each other so well without any trouble?"

Both of them gave a wistful smile and looked out the window, starting another tale on how they born only minutes apart and how their parents once said that when they were born, they held each others hands. Ever since that moment, the two of them stuck together, they had their fair share of arguments, but they loved each other the same. The copying started when they were only a year old, they loved it and continued to do it, it was one of the things that made people smile, and that's what they liked the most, making people smile. I was mesmerized at their bond. Soon I gave a yawn and they tucked me in bed, each kissed my forehead and went to their own bed. "Good night you guys" was all I could say they replied "good night Harry" and soon enough I fell asleep"

End of POV

Richard and Kevin's POV

"_Is he asleep?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_When should we tell him? About the prophecy?"_

"_He's just started entering the wizarding world, we cannot change fate, you know that Richard"_

"_I know but…"_

"_It'll be alright Bro, fate did say we could guide him, and hey, I'm sure his magic and him have already found their other half to help him in this great adventure"_

"_You mean…"_

"_Draco Malfoy"_

"_Do you think we could…?"_

Giving each other a nod we soon went to sleep, anticipating the next day"

End of POV

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor…

Okay, this just had to be a cliffie, so sorry, and the other dragon members will be shown soon okay so stay tuned, and another thing, the day was _before _Harry's birthday so it'll be on soon


	6. Chapter 6

All I own of J.K Rowling's is her books

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Dragon speech**_

Chapter Six

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor

It was morning and a young eleven year platinum blonde was busy pacing about in his room in his green cotton pajamas, with a thoughtful look on his face when a knock came to my door. "Come in" he called out and to his surprise it was his parents who came in, his father had hand on his mother's shoulder, and his mother was looking at him with a genuine smile on her face

"Mother? Father? Is something the matter?"

"Not at all Dragon, we were wondering though… is something on your mind?"

"Yes Dragon, you have been in a daze since you came out of Madame Malkin's and continued daydreaming till we reach home"

"Nothing is wrong I assure you Father"

"That's not what your eyes say Draco"

Sighing in defeat he sat on his bed and his parents sat at either side of him, with a crimson face he started his tale on how he met the mysterious boy with the amazing emerald eyes and messy silk black hair. He didn't tell them since he was frightened that his father would be angry at him since he was arranged to be married to Pansy Parkinson.

"I see… I'm proud of you Dragon"

"You are? But… I have an infatuation with a bloke, does it not bother you?"

"Of course it doesn't bother us Dragon, we are happy as long as you are happy, and we already knew you had no interest in girls since you were young"

"And that's why, we decided to break off the arranged marriage, you are free to chose who you want Dragon"

"Thank you so much Father, Mother"

Hugging his parent's in gratitude they soon left the room and Draco went to shower and change, after gelling his hair he went down to breakfast, thinking of his mystery boy the whole way

Back at the Leaky Cauldron

The trios were all happily eating their breakfast; Harry was wearing a plain day robe with an emerald shirt and faded jeans underneath while the twins wore pale blue shirts with silver vests and jeans. The twins were showing Harry a few pictures of their latest pranks along with Amelia's own pranks. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe by the time the breakfast was over and they decided to go out for exploring.

"So where-"

"-to first"

"Harry?"

"How about… oh I know, I need to go to buy a new pet"

"Alright then-"

"-You go do that-"

"- We have some things to run-"

"-We'll meet back at our room okay?"

Nodding in understanding Harry went off to the pet shop and suddenly felt something rubbing his legs, looking down he was surprised to see a cat that was so tall that it reached his chest, but what surprised him more was the wings on its back.

"Y-You're a Panivco aren't you?" was all he could say and a voice answered in his head _Yes master, oh I'm so glad to have finally found my master, please accept me! _ Were what he heard and his face softened. Nodding, a bright light surrounded them and the owner came out, in his arms was a sleeping black cobra. "I'm so sorry sir, Sora always seems to be escaping" was what he said but Harry held up a hand, "it's alright, he's my familiar, and I believe that cobra you are holding is another of my familiars"

_**Wake up young snake brother**_

_**Who awakens me?**_

_**I do young snake**_

_**Master! **_

_**Please, it's Harry, with your consent I wish you to become my familiar**_

_**It would be my honor Harry, and my name is Onyx**_

Sliding up Harry's arm, the young cobra wrapped itself around his neck and laid it's unhooded head on his shoulder. Another glow surrounded them and the owner showed a shocked face, "Sir, I believe my third familiar seems to be a white owl, do you have any?" Harry asked and the owner quickly nodded and rushed to the back and went back out with a cage containing a snowy white owl.

Giving the owner a pouch of galleons, he took the cage gently and the golden eyes of the owl looked at him inquisitively. Reaching his finger in, the owl looked at it and the owl nipped at it affectionately. "Hedwig, yes, that's quite a suitable name for you don't you think?" and the owl hooted in approval.

Harry's POV

Heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, I headed up to our room and to my shock a large chocolate was laid on the table and twins popped out of no where shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAYT HARRY!" and they directed me to sit down while handing some food and water to my new familiars. "You guys…" I was so happy and shocked at what they did for me and I stood up to hug them both. Sitting back down they sung a happy birthday song and I blew out the candles to make a wish.

Opening presents, I received an official dragon spirit, from Amelia, and it was the spirit of her brother Elliot. And what I got from the twins was a guitar; they both knew I wanted to become a musician. From Ryu, I got a small dagger with a lightning bolt on the hilt as a design. From Sakura I got a photo album with the Dragon members in it with a few blank pages for my own picture. William was the one to get me the camera, along with dragon hide boots and armor. Hikaru got me a special ball that was see through and every time you touch it, a spark of lightning and thunder appear, he called it the spark ball. Rei got me a collar for my pet and a few documents on my family inheritances.

Cain got me an emerald cloak, similar to William's but much lighter and it had a silver and gold thunderbolt in a form of a circle. Finally Adam gave me what he called the shifter box, it formed into any shape the person wanted, and what's more, the only person who can use it is the owner, wicked! This is the best birthday ever!

End of POV

And for the next month, Harry was getting ready for Hogwarts\

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Own nothing of J.K Rowling's but her books, and on to the show! Enjoy!

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Dragon speech**_

Chapter 7

All through out the month Harry was reading all he could on his lessons, his stocked knowledge growing even larger. But during those periods of times in his studying, his mind would wonder off to daydreaming about Draco till the twins would tap his head with a book. Soon enough after vigorous training, it was September 1, and Harry with the twins were packing their things and Onyx coiled around Harry's arm, hidden under his sleeve. While Harry tapped his staff, making Sora invisible to muggle eys.

"Ready you guys?

"Ready Harry"

"Onyx?"

_**Ready Harry**_

"Sora?"

_Ready_

"Right then" was all he said before all of them apparated and was soon in King's Cross station and each of them straightened themselves out. Each of them soon started looking around, searching for the other Dragon members. Spotting a group of people waving over at them by a pillar, Harry and the group ran over to them. As they stood in front of each other, Harry saw each of them had a dragon pendant and grinned.

Harry's POV

As expected, Amelia stood at the middle, wearing a white and silver dress and shoes, her flowing hair an oak brown. Her amber gold eyes sparkled brightly in the sun with a look of wisdom and knowledge, a sign of true leadership. But her smile showed a certain gentleness that would melt any cold heart. And her structure was calm but carefree, she portrayed, an Angel's aura but a Soldier's firmness.

Next to her was Rei and William, both of them were wearing sunglasses to hide their strange colored eyes. Rei though had flame colored haired, a somewhat mixture of red, gold, and orange all the same, giving a fire like look. His eyes though hidden were fire colored as well red and gold mixed finely together. His structure showed aristocracy but in it showed a flame that was ready to burst at any time, a Knight's form.

William was next, his hair an oak brown color as well, though his eyes were hidden they were a mismatched color, one was a pure emerald green while the other was sun colored gold. His structure was that of calm and composed, within it though was a feel of authority. The way his hands looked seems like he played the piano a lot, and he had the look of an Informative. He had certain intelligence in him was the one thing I was sure of.

Finally was Ryu, with hair as black and silky like as a raven's feathers, he too wore sunglasses for his own mismatched eyes. One eye was a pure steel gray, with one look, he would trap you in its gaze, the other, a crimson blood red, with one glare from it, and you'd feel pure fear. His structure was purely calm, along with the form of great aristocracy; he had an aura of mystery. A Wanderer of the night or a Prince of it as well, he hides a Demon within him for sure

So shaking hands with each of them, we soon went through the portal one by one, as I went through I saw each of them were waiting for me and smiled. We soon went of to the steaming train, Hogwarts here I come.

End of POV

Draco's POV

My parents and I soon reached the station and went through the barrier, as we did; I begin to look around for my boy. "Come now Dragon, we must hurry, I promise you'll see that young boy soon" was what I heard and I felt my face flush as I nodded. Hugging my mother goodbye, I also nodded at my father and went on the train. As I did, I caught a glimpse of messy black hair and grinned.

Getting into an apartment with my best friend Blaise, I told him everything about my summer including my mystery boy. He then suggested looking for my boy and I quickly stood up and went out the compartment, thanking Blaise. Walking down the halls, I looked over different compartments but couldn't find him, but there also seems to be rumors the Boy-Who-Lived was on the train but decided to brush it off.

But just as I reached the last compartment, I was beginning to hope maybe my boy was the boy who lived and hoped it was him greatly. As I opened the compartment, I almost whooped in joy as my hopes were fulfilled, my boy was Harry Potter. Quickly composing myself, I saw Harry look up from a certain puzzle he was playing and he smiled at me saying "so I see you found out my identity Draco" and I nodded. Indicating if I could sit he nodded and I closed the compartment door and took a seat. I was truly going to enjoy being his friend, maybe when we are older we could be more.

End of POV

For an hour they chatted, but when Draco caught a glimpse of Harry's staff he almost swore in a yell while Harry chuckled. Tapping his staff Sora was soon revealed and Draco gaped at him, explaining his pets and staff Draco instantly grinned. Then he suddenly invited Harry to his and Blaise's compartment and he accepted, only with the condition of making each of them invisible to all eyes except their own and Blaise's.

Agreeing to his terms, Harry tapped his staff and a feel of magic surrounded them, taking his trunk. Harry and Draco walked through the halls till the reached Blaise's compartment and entered it. Upon entering, Blaise looked up from the book he was reading and greeted them with a nod. Catching glimpse of Harry's scar, he smirked and motioned them to sit down. As they did, Draco introduced them "Harry this is Blaise, Blaise this is Harry Potter" he introduced and Blaise replied "A pleasure to meet you" and went back to reading his book. As Draco looked over at Harry, he saw him fiddling with his dragon pendant with a thoughtful on his face "Harry?" Draco called and Harry looked up.

"Oh, sorry Draco I was just…" Harry started, but then he sighed in defeat as a message reached through his head _**tell him Harry, he will be a good friend and maybe, he will even become your best of friend**_ and his pendant glowed softly. Nodding in understanding Harry tapped his staff against the door for a silencing spell and the two other boys looked at him. "there's something I need to tell you two, and I need you to swear not to tell anyone and I mean anyone on what I'm going to tell you understood?" he told them and they nodded.

"But first… would you if we change? It's going to be a long tale" and the two of them understood. Taking turns to change, they soon sat down, and Harry went on with his tale, the two boys listened intently, eagerly listening to Harry's tale and of the Dragon's past as well. When he ended Draco and Blaise both exclaimed "Wicked!" in unison. But suddenly Blaise asked "So how is your home life Harry" and Harry instantly paled. Seeing this Draco tried to comfort him as Harry's breathing suddenly quickened "Harry calm down! We're the only ones here, calm down! He cried. Harry looked frantically at Draco, and as he saw his storm eyes, he clung to him.

"Please Draco, don't let uncle Vernon hurt me, please, I'll be good promise, please don't let him hurt me" Harry begged and the two boys looked at each other in shock. Suddenly the pendant glowed brightly, and surrounded the compartment. As the Draco and Blaise stared at the pendant, images of Harry's dark past filled their eyes, from the beatings to the imprisonment. And finally the darkest of all, Rape; and by the time the truth was finished showing, Draco held Harry to his chest while Blaise went to Harry's other side and rubbed his back in comforting motions.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room, and two swords dropped to the floor, both were of emerald green, the hilts a night black, and silver streaks marked the blade. A voice echoed in the compartment, _**Protect him, guide him, you are special pieces in his life, use these swords well.**_ As they heard this message they understood, Draco was to be Harry's partner while Blaise had the role of the knight. A quest has been set out for them, a battle is coming, and they are to be prepared.

Soon the train stopped and Harry calmed down, thanking the boys for their comforts, and soon stood. The boys soon wrapped the swords' sheaths around their waist under their robes and followed Harry out as he made his staff invisible. With Sora by his side, onyx hidden in his robes, and the two boys next to him, confidence fills him. Glancing about he caught glimpse of the Dragons hiding in the Forbidden Forest, out of everyone's sight but his. So starting that day, the adventure begins…

This chapter is slightly traumatic by I hoped you liked it, please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

I hoped you like my previous chapter and once again I only own J.K Rowling's books thank you!

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Dragon speech**_

Chapter 8

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" They heard a voice booming and the group of boys turned to see a large man calling out for the first years. Going over to the boats, they got in one of them along with Sora by Harry's side. Though in the dark, the young Panivco was not visible, and Hagrid called out "C'mon, follow me… any more firs' years? Mind your step no more than four in the boat, now! Forward!" and the boats soon moved forward and the sight of Hogwarts appeared.

All the first years were admiring the sight along with the two boys, but soon enough they reached a large door, Hagrid then knocked on and a strict looking woman appeared. "The firs' years Professor McGonagall" he said and Minerva thanked him. Leading the first years up the stairs, they marveled at the moving portraits and stars. Soon enough they reached the doors to the Great Hall and Minerva faced them to give a speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your common room"

And just as she was about to continue, Harry suddenly raised his hand, and the first years started to each other. Startled Minerva said "Yes Mr. Potter?" and the mummers became louder as they heard the last name. "I'm sorry to interrupt you introduction Professor, but will you allow me to explain the type of houses we will be in, I have been taught many things of Hogwarts, and I need to discuss something with my fellow first years" was what he said and Minerva understood, saying she would be back soon and entered the Great Hall.

Facing the other first years, Harry suddenly grew nervous and took a deep breath, his mouth suddenly turning dry but a voice echoed in his head _**you can do it Harry we know you can**_ and he gently grasped his pendant. Looking up with knew confidence "right then, I know you are confused, but first may I ask, how many of you are purebloods and have a family expecting you to go to a certain house? He asked and a group of hands raised up and he sighed. "Right, then I better begin, first off, how many of you heard, that the Slytherin house is evil?" he asked again, and all hands were raised.

Rubbing his forehead he soon started "first off Slytherin, is not evil, and please, no protests, yes, many have said Slytherin was evil, but have any of you thought logically on why?" and he saw them shook their heads ashamed. "Assumptions, assumptions, ASSUPTIONS!" he yelled at them and they winced. "What time was the Founders time huh? Centuries ago! The time where Muggles thought we were evil, yes, evil, they feared what they did not understand am I right Ms. Granger?" and the shocked bushy haired brunette nodded, stuttering "P-People were j-jealous of the p-power we had in our hands a-and p-punished many wizards and witches" looking down in shame.

Harry nodded "That's right, and here we are now, yes Gryffindor is the house of Heroism, but they are reckless! They do not think of their actions and are rash! In result they fail; and many may think Hufflepuff is a house for those who are Squibs and Muggleborns, wrong! The house is for those who are loyal and hardworking and Ravenclaw may be intelligent, but some use this intelligence in the wrong way such as Bellatrix Lestrange and I'm sorry Neville for your parents that is" and the young boy nodded, holding his nervous toad.

"and now you have heard me, never make assumptions just by what is on the outside, you may never know what could be found that is why, whatever house you or your new friends are in, don't judge them, just because they are in a different house, doesn't mean they will be a different person, so thank you for listening and may you enjoy the sorting" he finished and went to stand next to Draco and Blaise's side as they clapped him on the back. The first years looked at each other as they absorbed what they heard, and soon enough Hermione granger started clapping.

As she clapped, the others started clapping as well, and the first soon cheered for Harry and he blushed a deep red. But soon the cheers died as Professor McGonagall came and told them the Great Hall was ready for them. They first years soon followed her and they entered the Great Hall. As they did, Harry placed himself behind Hermione and told her "by the way Ms. Granger, I have heard you are a muggleborns that is eager to learn, but I just want to tell you that, even though you may have great knowledge, you must use it wisely and not for showing off am I right?" and the young girl flushed, nodded.

The first looked around the great hall in awe as the saw the floating candles, and gasped in seeing the flying ghosts. And in the middle of the Great hall stood the sorting Hat standing tall and proud. As the first years stood in two lines the hat began to sing

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you find a smarter _

_Hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_What you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave in heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs and are unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw _

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make real friends,_

_Those cunning folkuse any means_

_To achieve their ends ._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands_

_(though I have non)_

_For I am the Thinking Cap!"_

_I hope you enjoyed please read and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any item of J.K Rowling's but her books but I hope you enjoy!

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Dragon Speech**_

Chapter nine

Harry's POV

Soon the sorting began…

The sorting seemed to be in alphabetical order so I would be around the middle, it started off with a young girl called Abbott, Hannah who ended up in Hufflepuff and another girl came up who also ended up in Hufflepuff then there was a boy called Terry Boot who ended up in Ravenclaw. A few more names came up and they ended up in different houses, some in Slytherin, a few in Ravenclaw, a bit in Hufflepuff and a few more in Gryffindor. Soon enough my name was called out and the Great Hall erupted in murmurs. Going up to the stool I sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

_Well now, hello there Mr. Potter_

_Hello Mr. Hat or do you have a name of your own?_

_My, my a curious one I see, and yes I do, thank you for asking, I am Adrian_

_That's a nice name, but let's starts the sorting shall we_

_Yes, yes, there will be other times for chats. Right then let's see_

_You have the quality of all houses, not only that you are a descendant you are a descendant of all four founders even Merlin, my, my, where to put you_

_Anywhere is fine I have no prejudice against the houses_

_Smart lad, well then you are to be…"_HOGWARTS CHILD!"

The Great Hall was shocked into silence when I spoke "Professor I think you know where I should be so I'll enter in with the others okay?" and the Headmaster nodded. Taking off the hat from my head I placed it one the stool, bowed to everyone and left the Great Hall to see The Dragon members waiting for me. Grinning at them I snapped my fingers and my staff appeared. Waiting a few moments the doors to the Great Hall opened as the Dumbledore called out for as.

The show soon began, first of was Sakura and Ryu walking gracefully in side by side and with their hands raised two images a snakelike dragons spun through the air, wrapping themselves around each other, making both Ryu and Sakura glow bright silver. Next was Rei, as he entered, each step he made, fire spread out through his body till he was made of pure fire. Next were the twins flipping through the air as Kevin flew with ease around the great hall and Richard used his water to surf with his brother both made tiny balls of ice fall like snow, making a spectacle.

Coming up was William, forming his own spectacle by flicking his wrists, snapping his fingers, making bouquet of roses fall upon each lady in the Great hall in great elegance, and all were pure white. The girls all giggled at this and the boys whistled at Williams's suave move, but when the boys stared at Sakura, thorns burst out from the table and aimed at their throats, making them gulp. But they soon disappeared, making them sigh in relief while I tried to hold back my laughter.

Following him was Hikaru and as he entered, the ceiling of the Great hall started to form thunderclouds and a flash and lightning hit him. All of them gasped in shock but soon, Hikaru emerged, his body a color of pure gold and sparks of electricity ran through his body. Next up was Adam, leaping in, forming into a mouse, to a cat, a dog, then finally his human form. Then there was Cain, with a creepy performance, as all suddenly was quite, no one could speak and feel, and Cain's face, it was blank! That was so creepy till all turned to normal, and Cain's face revealed.

Along with Cain was Ren, placing a hand on the floor he turned to pure marble, and raising his hand, spikes erupted and hit the floor. Hikaru was still sparking bolts but his eyes showeed it was more copper than gold, and his blonde hair was more sun colored, but he had a strength to him, a great spark, a show of a growing Guardian. Adam was special, he had brunette hair of softest brown, and his eyes were a deep purple, his structure showed a great mask to his face, showing he had perfected the art of Disguise. Cain was more of the rebel type, snow colored hair with pale colored eyes, his structure showed alertness, his feet looked ready for running, he had swiftness and speed alright, a structure of a Thief for sure.

Hogwarts was soon going to be very exciting.

End of POV

But the performance was not over yet, soon enough, Amelia came up, she wore a stunning white gown with sleeves flowing with silver streaked on the front in a wave like pattern. Her aura glowed a bright gold and silver for all to see. The other members soon turned to their human forms and formed two lines for her to pass, bowing to her as she walked in a graceful and leaderlike movement. All were awed at her and as the dragons stood up proud and tall, the great hall erupted in claps and cheers. As Harry entered, he stood by Amelia, and all stilled. Amelia then cleared her throat and spoke "Headmaster Dumbledore, I and my members have received word of Harry's sorting, and we have decided to take him under our care, do not worry, he shall be attending classes still, but it will be his choice to which house he shall attend with, do we have an agreement?" and Dumbledore stood, raising his right hand a six point star formed in a silver glow as he said "I agree to your terms Queen Amelia, may you care for Harry James Potter well" and the members nodded.

Soon they faced the Great Hall while Dumbledore gave the announcements as students murmured and pointed at Harry's staff. But one stern look from the members they silenced, looking over at Harry, he looked at them with a question in his eyes and they nodded, walking over to William, William bent down and Harry whispered in his ear, pointing over at the Ravenclaw table. Nodding in understanding he walked to the Ravenclaw table. Harry then motioned for Rei and whispered in his ear, motioning the Gryffindor Table. Understanding he went over to the table. Next was Sakura who was motioned to the Hufflepuff table while Ryu was sent to the Slytherin Table.

Following by was the twins who hopped over to the Gryffindor table next to the grinning Weasly twins. Hikaru went over to follow Sakura at the Hufflepuff table, while Cain and Ren followed Ryu to the Slytherin table. Finally Amelia went up to the head table to seat next to Dumbledore. Going over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco and Blaise, introducing Ryu and the others. Shaking hands the food soon appeared and they all ate happily, chatting about while they did.

But their meal was soon interrupted when Ron Weasly came up with a sneer on his face and anger in his eyes. "What are you doing Harry?! That's Malfoy and Zambini! They're families serve the Dark side, how can…" but his shouts was cut short when Ryu suddenly stood in front of him, his tall figure looming over the cowering Weasly "How can he what? Mr. Weasly? Betray the wizarding world, tell me something… HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO HARRY AT ALL?!" he roared and Ron flinched, shaking his head stuttering "N-No S-Sir" and Ryu's eyes suddenly turned pure crimson, those terrifying pools staring intently at him until he squeaked an apology and ran back to the Gryffindor table.

The Great Hall erupted into laughter as they saw the event happen and soon they calmed down, as they ate, Ryu suddenly took out a pocket watch and checked the time, when he saw it was 7:15, Ryu suddenly placed his fingers to his lips and gave a loud whistle. All the male Dragon members suddenly looked up and the twins grinned. The ones who stood were Rei, Ryu, Cain, William, and the twins.

"Amelia would you please?" William called out and Amelia nodded, flicking her wrist, the boy's clothing changed. Ryu sported a white button up polo and a deep black jacket, and pants and he wore leather shoes. The twins wore matching midnight blue shirts, silver vests, and black pants with blue sneakers. William wore a green jacket with a white polo and loose emerald tie and he wore black flannel pants and leathers shoes. Finally there was Cain, wearing a white shirt streaked with silver and silver pants along with white sneakers.

Amelia then said "Good luck on your concert you guys, hope you earn the money you need" and they grinned at her in thanks. When a silver and gold portal suddenly and they went through, they disappeared and many looked at Amelia in expectation. "if you wish to know where they are, they went to do their music concert, yes, their concert, they wish to earn enough money to by a certain gift for someone, and they are now in Japan, now if you had what you wanted, we all better get some sleep tonight".

Dumbledore then gave the instructions for the prefects to lead the first years up to their rooms; Harry then told Draco and Blaise he would follow Amelia and the others. Nodding in understanding, the boys left his side. Walking over to Amelia, she gently took his pendant and placed a hand over it, making it glow and handed it back to him. "I have added a few new features to it, one, it will never be taken or touched by anyone without your consent, another is that, whenever you are in trouble or trapped in any place without your pendant, just say our code and it will come to you" was all she said and Harry hugged her in thanks.

Draco's POV

_Watching behind I saw Harry talk to Amelia, she seemed to be a few years older than us but Bloody Hell did she show power, no wonder she's leader, but I hope to get my Harry soon, he's so innocent, and strong at the same time, URGH! I can't help this… this… __protectiveness __over him, I just hope he'll be alright, but I guess get to sleep, today's been a long day…_

End of POV

The next morning, a certain surprise would await the students

Sorry for the cliffie, but this chapter begged for, R and R please


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything of J.K Rowling's but here books enjoy!

Talking

_Thinking_

**Parselmouth**

_**Dragon Speech**_

Chapter 10

Morning soon came and Harry woke up at the first ray of sun since it was the time his martial arts training started. Sitting up he yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes as he saw he was in a light blue room with a Japanese sliding door. Remembering he was carried to this room he smiled and looked around. The room was a light blue with a glass ceiling showing the sky, the walls and a mixture of white and blue, and the bed his was in was American styled with blue sheets and white pillow. There was a desk in one corner, a shelf on the other, a walk in closet, and his own bathroom.

Going over to the closet, he saw a new set of clothes in different sets of rows, along with shoes, and in a glass case was his staff, locked with a note upon it saying 'This Glass case will only be able to only you and us, so don't worry' and sighed in relief. Getting his school robes and uniform he went to the bathroom and showered. After that I went to brush my teeth and went downstairs.

Seeing a map at the wall next to me, I went to look for Ryu's training room, and to my surprise, as I touched the words a map form in my hands. Grinning, my clothes turned into my training clothes, a vest like shirt with collars, and flannel pants. The color was deep silver with a black dragon on the side. I had no shoes instead; it was bandages wrapped from his ankles to below his toes. Following the map he soon reached large oak doors with the six point star on it and entered.

The room was better than he imagined, weapons adorned in every wall, from blades to shields and even staffs. Ryu stood in the middle wearing his own uniform that was similar to Harry's, but instead of silver and black, it was black and silver. "May the training commence!" he shouted and out of nowhere shadow men surrounded Harry. Just as they were about to tackle him, Harry was gone, flipping through the air like a gymnast. Landing like a cat, his eyes narrowed, and in a blink of an eyes, he held two curved daggers.

With incredible speed, he leaped, and dodged every attack, slashing the shadow men along the way. As they kept on appearing, one knocked off his daggers and Harry started using his body, from high and spinning kicks, to combined kicks and punches. Soon enough he was panting but still had strength in him. When a shadow was about to stomp his head, he crouched like a cat and did a sweep kick, knocking out the large shadow.

He was soon out of breath and kneeled on the floor to rest, Ryu then held out a goblet of water to him and he took it in thanks. Gulping it down, he soon took a deep breath and stood up. His clothes soon turned back to his Hogwarts uniform, and Ryu opened a portal for them and they went through. Reaching the Great Hall; they then went over to the Slytherin table and sat down to eat, greeting Draco and Blaise as they did"

"You were almost late for breakfast Harry, where were you?" Draco asked and Blaise added "Yeah Harry woke up late or something" he asked and Harry shook his head. "actually, I was training my martial arts with Ryu, apparently, I need to build up my stamina" was what Harry replied and the Boys jaws dropped in surprise, picking up their jaws they grinned at him and was about to ask questions when Ryu interrupted them with a chuckle. "What is it Ryu?" Harry asked and Ryu replied with a smirk, inclining over to the where Pansy Parkinson and her friends chatted.

Richard and Kevin soon sat in front of them, grinning like Cheshire cats as they watched Pansy raise a goblet to her lips. But just as she was about to drink it the goblet started shaking and she looked down at its contents. The pumpkin juice was turning green and slimy, and finally, its contents exploded in Pansy's face, making her hair and skin turned a disgusting green. As it did she screamed in terror and ran off in anger, her posy of girls following.

The whole hall erupted in laughter as a Ravenclaw shouted "hey Fred, George, did you do that?" he asked but the Weasly twins shook their heads, laughing heartily "nope" they replied. Richard and Kevin were asked but they shook their heads "There's only one person who could pull that off, and she's resting right now, seems she tuckered out from a vision" and boy's jaw dropped stammering "It was… It was…Amelia?!"

Ryu and the twins grinned picked up the boys' jaws and nodded; finishing their breakfast they chatted and soon got their time tables, except Harry that is. "So what's first on your list?" he asked and they replied "Transfiguration" then stood up. "Here, let me help you with that" with a thought of the code for his staff, it appeared in his hand and he tapped it once. A thin line of red appeared before them and they followed it. It soon led them to the Transfiguration class where a tabby cat sat stiffly on the table.

Going over to the table he smiled at the cat and conjured a dish of cream and laid in front of the cat who lapped it thankfully. Looking up at Harry a look of kindness was in her eyes "No thanks is needed Professor, just thought you needed a drink, though I think there will be some students who need some scolding" he said and went to sit next to Draco and Blaise. Soon enough Ron Weasly soon came in with a group of Gryffindors in with him. "Whew, made it" he said in relief, but that relief was short lived for Professor McGonagall leaped from the table and turned back to her human form.

"That was wicked Professor" was all he said but Minerva was not pleased and asked "and why are you late Mr. Weasly?" and Ron looked down at his feet as he replied "We got lost Professor". "Well then I suggest a map, now go to your seats, you will serve detention with me tonight with your friends understood?" she scolded and they nodded saying "Yes Professor" in a sulk like voice as they took their seats. Draco and Blaise were about to rub it in when Harry said "Think about it you two, you never know what might be the result of bullying, the more you insult, the more enemies you create" and the Slytherins shut their mouth.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned" all understood her warning and an assignment. It was to turn a match into a needle. As they were given the matches, Harry pointed the gem of his staff towards the match and it instantly turned into a needle. The two Slytherins gaped at him and he smiled, for the next few minutes he taught them the wand movements. As they perfected it Professor McGonagall came up and said "Very good Mr. Potter, 20 points to which house?" smiling as Harry replied "I think both Gryffindor and Slytherin deserve it Professor, since Ms. Granger has turned hers into a needle as well" as Minerva nodded in acceptance.

Soon after class ended, Harry headed over to charms following a yellow line and went up to sit down. As the students entered Harry went to sit at the front, and as Professor Flitwick called out the attention then spotted Harry, he squeaked in surprise and fell off his stool. Getting up from his seat he helped the up and healed his bump, receiving 20 points for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The class was a synch in Harry's opinion, in a matter of seconds, he had his feather performing flips and turns while he taught others who were having difficulty, being awarded 50 points to each houses.

After the class ended, Harry followed a green and black line and entered the potions room where the students were already assembling. Spotting Draco and Blaise, he waved and gave a sign along with giving a message he would be helping some Gryffindors. Both knew he what it meant and they nodded in understanding as he sat down next to Neville Longbottom. "Hey Neville" he greeted and the nervous boy stuttered a greeting back.

Soon Professor came through when the doors banged open, when Harry saw Neville cower in fear he gave a small smile and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright Neville, he may seem like that sometimes, but he's that way because he doesn't want anyone to mess around in the lab, Potions is dangerous business, you never know what might happen when you're no careful" he comforted and Neville nodded in thanks. Facing where Severus stood, he started his speech.

Severus's POV

_The groups of dunderheads were here so I made my entrance by banging the doors open and going up at the front where I started the opening speech_

You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making I began. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly shimmering fumes, the delicate powers of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death­… if you aren't as big bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

_Now too see if Potter's brat actually has a brain_

"Potter!"

"Yes sir"

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"

'Draught of the Living Death sir"

"Clever Mr. Potter, let's try another, where can a bezoar be found"

"Either in you potion ingredients storage sir or in the stomach of a goat precisely"

'My, my, aren't we the smart one Potter, very well, what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Their one and the same sir, also going by the name aconite"

"Smart answers Mr. Potter, well why aren't you dunderheads taking this down?!"

The little eggheads did what they were told, and I couldn't help but be impressed by Potter's intelligence"

End of POV

The instructions were written in the board and everyone started, Harry helped Neville out and he became less nervous. Soon they were able to do their potion and Harry said he would leave Neville a few minutes to help the others. Neville understood and Harry walked around the classroom, helping those who needed it with their potions. When they made almost dropped the wrong ingredient Harry grabbed their wrist and gently took the ingredient, pointing at the board. He did not scold, nor scowl at the slight mistakes; he only smiled and instructed them what to do. Soon enough the tenseness in the class and the students were actually enjoying the class. Soon the bell rang and everyone finished their potions and bottled them up and placed them on Professor Snape's desk.

Harry was making Hogwarts better, and more was to come when flying lessons would come.

Hope you like it! R and R please


	11. Chapter 11

I don't anything of J.K Rowling's but her books

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Dragon speech**_

Chapter 11

For the past few days, Harry has been amazing the whole school; his incredibly sharp intelligence stunned the teachers along with his perfect control of spells. His kindness was known throughout making people admire him more. And his quick speed and swiftness along with fiery anger was feared by many. The teachers soon decided to speak with Dumbledore and all were assembled in his office.

"Ah, hello, and how may I help you today my friends, is one of our students causing mayhem perhaps such as the Weasly twins?" he chuckled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Actually Albus, it's the opposite" started Minerva and Snape replied bluntly "It's Mr. Potter Albus" and Albus chuckled. "Ah, I see, and what results has come of young Harry?" he asked and Minerva replied "Albus, he's the most stunning student we ever had! Why he could transfigure a person into an animal if he wanted to!" and Flitwick added "And his kindness is unlimited, he has helped me several times and he could do whatever he wished with his charms, even maybe create his own!" the Professor exclaimed.

"Severus?" Albus inclined to the man and smirking, his reply was simply "A level halfway to mine" leaning against the wall. "Oh Severus, coming from you, it must be absolutely gushing!" Professor Sprout cried "Why he could be my own apprentice the way he handles his plants so well!" clapping her hands together. Albus chuckled saying "Not only that, it seems Amelia has told me something quite interesting about young Harry, how about this, I shall summon Harry here for some questions hm?" and the professors agreed.

Meanwhile Harry was at Hagrid's chatting with the half-giant and surprising him by presenting Sora who Hagrid happily fed and petted gently of course. "Hagrid? Is it true you want a dragon for a pet?" Harry asked and Hagrid nodded "Wanted one since I was a kid I did" and sighed as he knew it was forbidden. But Harry gave a soft smile, tapping his staff, he thought of the dragon members' animal grounds and a large portal opened. "Sora, please watch over Fang and the hut while we're gone okay?" Harry ordered and the Panivco nodded as the wizard and giant went through.

A light blinded Hagrid for a moment, but after he blinked a few times, he marveled at the sight before him. A wide field was spread across with a few trees circling about but what he marveled at were the Asian dragons flying gracefully in the air, their scales sparkling. "Surprise Hagrid, I'll call for them okay" Harry spoke and whistled for the dragons to land. As they did, one bowed, it was Arios, Amelia's dragon, nuzzling Harry gently and placing his snout in front of Hagrid. With tears of joy in his eyes, Hagrid reached out a hand and rubbed the snout gently sniffling his thanks as the Dragon nuzzled him gently and Harry patted his back.

After that moment they went back to the hut with Hagrid hugging Harry fiercely in thanks, and once again teared up as Harry handed him a pendant of a dragon scale. Waving Hagrid good bye he went back to his room with Sora by his side. Opening a portal he went through and entered his room. Conjuring a nest for his pets he let them sleep in the and laid in his bed reading a book. But it was short while when Hedwig came tapping at his with a letter tied around her leg.

Taking the letter he handed her owl treats as she nibbled his fingers affectionately and when he finished reading the letter he sighed and went over to his closet. Taking out a black suit he placed on the dress shirt and black jacket along with the black dress pants. Putting on a tie he adjusted it and went to get his staff. Tapping it once he felt his eyesight fixed and took off his glasses placing it in a drawer as he placed back his staff.

Harry's POV

Looks like I have etiquette lessons to go to and after that I'll be heading to Headmaster Dumbledore. And as I went down I headed over to the ballroom and saw Amelia waiting for me wearing a beautiful white gown. Classical music played softly as I walked up to her and bowed then held out my hand. She curtsied and took my hand, this was always a problem of me, ballroom dancing, sure I'm fine with females but some moments, I can't help but be nervous when it's guys.

Though I do have great talent and skills, there's just one problem, I have no idea on how to work out my love life. Merlin help me I'm hopeless, the only advice I've been given was 'Follow my Heart' but right now my heart is so confused! I don't know, maybe… just maybe… I might have feelings for Draco, the Draco Malfoy, man and I'm eleven for pity's sake! Looking at Amelia I saw her giving me a reassuring smile and I couldn't help but smile back. She's my like big a sister, she knows me too well, and after my lessons, she opened a portal for me to Dumbledore's office.

Well, it's Showtime

End of POV

As he entered Dumbledore's office, the staff looked at him startled at his appearance and sudden arrival. "Ah Harry, Hello, come and have a seat" Dumbledore greeted and Harry complied. "Greetings Professors, how may I help you today?" he replied formally to the surprise of the adults. Dumbledore chuckled as he could see the amusement in Harry's eyes and replied to him "Well Harry, it's seems you have been making impressive work in your studies, and it seems you have stunned most of our staff, but first, may I ask why are you wearing that suit?" pointing out Harry's formal wear. "Oh these? I just came back from my ballroom dancing lessons" Harry said and blushed as he saw the amusement in each Professor's eyes. "

Ballroom dancing?" Minerva asked "But why would you need that at such a young age?" and harry looked over at her "Amelia already knows that there will be a Yule ball in my fourth year so I'm being prepared" as Minerva gaped at him. "Harry" Dumbledore started as Harry looked back at him "may we have you list of lesson, from when you started to now please" he asked and Harry nodded. Flicking his wrist three sets of papers appeared on Dumbledore's desk and he picked up one that was from when Harry was still 10 years old

HARRY JAMES POTTER SCHEDULE

Martial Arts (various types) – Ryu

Elemental training – Amelia

Air and Water Lessons – Richard and Kevin

Fire Lessons- Rei

Earth Lessons- William

Weapon Training- Ryu

Healing and Potions- Sakura

Charms- Rei

Transfiguration-Adam

Defense against the Dark Arts- Ryu

History of Magic-William

Divination- Amelia

Herbology- William

Astronomy - Cain

Flying- Kevin

Swimming – Richard

Myths and Legend – Ren

Care for Magical Creatures – Changeable

Gymnastics – Cain

Technology- Ryu

Thunder Lessons- Hikaru

Magic control Lessons – Amelia

Beast speaking Lessons- William

When Dumbledore looked at Harry, it was of pure amazement and awe as his hands shook in holding the list…

My longest chapter so far hope you enjoyed R and R please!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of J.K Rowling's works but her books

Talking

_Thinking_

**Parselmouth**

_**Dragon Speech**_

Chapter 12

As the professors gaped at him when the paper was passed around, they saw Harry was finished writing something on a parchment and handed it to Dumbledore. "The questions to your answers are on that parchment, if you have any more, I'm sure Amelia or the other members will be able to answer them, so will you excuse me, I still have ninja training to go to, a new addition it seems" was all Harry said and out of nowhere, apparated.

The staff stood stunned while Severus stayed in the shadows, a thoughtful look on his face as he excused himself. Going down to the dungeons he slammed the door close and went to his quarters to his private sitting room. Pacing about the room, the list and Harry's face and form couldn't leave his head. The if's and possibilities swam inside his head as he sat in a black seat and placed a hand under his chin, his fireplace blazing.

Severus POV

This child is incredible! Why any person would want him for a son, even myself, if only that was true, yes Lily and I had a beautiful marriage, and I have made love to her, but… as a Death Eater, we decided to let her live with Potter, and during that time, Lily gave birth, and the looks proves it all, but maybe… no, no, that's not possible, but… could it be? One way or another, I better brew a paternal potion to be sure, and my other plans for those Bastard Dursleys will soon proceed starting summer vacation… they will surely pay

End of POV

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common rooms, it was dark and everyone was prepared to go to sleep, well, all except one certain blonde that is. He wore silk emerald pajamas and was pacing around the room as his best friend eyed him with a look of amusement. "Slow down Draco, you'll form holes on the floor" and Draco slumped down on his bed and sighed. He was about to say something when a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" murmured a familiar voice in his ear as he cried out "Harry" and turned around to hug him. Chuckling, he hugged Draco back and both quickly released each other and blushed as they realized what they did. Blaise chuckled and called out "Oi! Don't I get a greeting too?" as Harry laughed and went over to give a one armed hug.

"So Harry, mate, did you get a detention or what?" Blaise asked and Harry shook his head "Nah, they just wanted to asked some questions, that's all, they already have their answers from Amelia for now" he replied and gave a yawn. "sorry guys, but I better head back, I got training, and I need all the sleep I need, night" he said and both replied "Night harry" and the candle went out as Harry disappeared. Unknown to them, silver dragon pendants, formed around their necks, as they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day it was flying lessons between Gryffindors and Slytherins, and Harry decided to join them, following the silver line out to the fields. Leaning against the wall all waited for Madame Hooch to appear. As she did Harry hastily walked up her and whispered in her ear. When he finished passing the message, Harry was looking down, his face a beet red. "Please show me you're proof Mr. Potter if you please" Madame Hooch demanded and Harry sighed.

When he changed to his Martial arts uniform, the girls all giggled uncontrollably, except for a few that is. Taking a deep breath, he looked straight, and started running with incredible speed, and as he leaped in the air, he flew. All gaped at him in awe and amazement as he shot in the air like a graceful bird, doing loops and flip. As he gracefully landed like an angel, everyone clapped and cheered, well except for a certain red head that is.

As Madame Hooch patted his shoulder she soon started the lessons and first told everyone to call upon their brooms by saying "UP". A few tried and got at the first shot, but a few had some difficulty, even Ron, whose broom hit him in the face and the others shook their heads, shutting off their laughs. Seeing some of their troubles, Harry went over to help them out by giving advice and demonstrations, earning each house 30 points each. Going over to Hermione and Neville, he gently comforted and encouraged them they would be fine, since he would be with them in the air.

Hearing his gentle words, the two first years thanked him and all got on their brooms, being taught how to hold it. But then Ron was scolded for holding his broom wrong "But Professors, this is always how I hold my broom" he protested 'Well then Mr. Weasly, you have been flying the wrong way for many years then" Madame Hooch replied and everyone kept silent as Ron grumbled. Soon everyone was in the air after the sound of the whistle, though Hermione was scared and almost fell, Harry caught her by the shoulders and held her, soothing her until she stopped shaking.

Neville on the other hand was scared stiff and almost lost control when Harry came to grasp his broom, holding him steady as he sighed in relief. The lessons went smoothly thanks to Harry, and soon enough it was time for dinner.

Harry's POV

Amelia seemed to be missing along with the twins, along with William. The only one who came was Ryu and Sakura, Cain and Ren, along with Hikaru and a newcomer, Yuki.

Yuki had hair as white as snow, and his eyes were icy blue, and when a person would look at it, he would freeze in fear, literally. It seems Yuki was gone to rule his ice kingdom, and ever since it was restored to its former glory, he was able to come back to the clan. Amelia and him seemed to have a history, but none of the members were sure about it. All I know was that Yuki definitely had the role of a true 'Ice Prince' and had no mercy for those who hurt the members of the clan.

Suddenly a portal appeared and cheers from it echoed from it as The rest of the members came in wearing stunning outfits as everyone gaped at them, a few boys drooled while the girls oogled at the boys. The males were wearing the clan uniforms composed of vested hoodies, with their elements' colors along with silver dragons decorated on the right of the vest, and their pants also the complimented their vests and shirts along with silver rings wrapped around the knees and ankles.

But Amelia was the most stunning, she wore a stunning Black dress with white laces and cross stitches at the front. She had a lock of hair tied in a jeweled black lace ribbon and a dimond clip was on it. She wore long strapped black heeled shoes. And with those clothes and shoes she looked like a porcelain doll. But the spectacle soon ended when all their clothes turned to outing clothes, though they still were a sight to behold, including the rest of the members.

Though I wonder will I ever be able to wear that uniform?

End of POV

All the members soon took their seats, but suddenly Dumbledore asked "I'm Sorry to pry Amelia, but what kind of 'concerts' as you call them do you hold?" and Amelia replied "Depends on what we decide Headmaster, it could be dancing, singing, or maybe even instrumental kinds, we do it to earn a keep and show people some happiness" with those words Dumbledore nodded in understanding

Harry smiled at the members and went over to Yuki to start a conversation, though slightly awkward at first they were soon talking happily as Yuki told Harry the stories of his adventures in the ice world. But their tale telling was soon interrupted when Ronald Weasly came. :You think you so high and mighty don't you Potter?" he sneered "Showing off your golden self, well let's see about it, tonight at midnight, I challenge you to a-" but as he pointed at Harry his wrist.

Twisting his arm around his back Ron whimpered helplessly as Harry spoke low and dangerously "You know what I don't like about Ronald Bilius Weasly?You think you're thecenter of the world, but you're not, just because you are the youngest doesn't mean you don't have potential to be something, don't let self pity get in the way of your potential, you have it, use it wisely, and one piece of advice, challenge me for the same petty reason, and you will feel pain like no other pain you've ever" letting him go Ron rubbed his arm and ran back to his table.

As Harry sat all were silent, all knew the message 'You have what it take, but mess with me and you'll get it'. As dinner ended, Harry decided he needed to talk with someone and headed over to Gryffindor tower, as he reached the place he faced the portrait. Bowing low he greeted "Evening fair lady, may you let me in? I have to speak with a certain student by the name of Percy Weasly, is he in?" as the Portrait lady giggled replying "Why he is young man, and it's been such a long time since a student has talked to me that, such a gentleman you are, come in, come in" opening the and Harry went in thanking her.

Going up he went to the prefect's room and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath as it opened to reveal…

Cliffie! Sorry! Next chapter will be up soon Rand R please!


	13. Chapter 13

I have no property of what J.K Rowling owns except her books thank you!

Talking

_Thinking_

**Parselmouth**

_**Dragon speech**_

Chapter 13

The door revealed a sleepy eyed Percy, but Harry knew he had sobbed a few minutes ago by the hints of red in his eyes and its glassiness. "Good Evening Percy, mind if I come in? I would like to talk to you for a moment" Harry told him and Percy looked at him shocked before nodding and letting him in. sitting down on his bed Harry motioned for him to sir down as well and Percy complied.

"Percy I have a feeling you have problems with fitting in your family don't you, and please, don't interrupt, there's a reason to that feeling, you're afraid to be rejected for your workaholic attitude aren't you?" and Percy regretfully nodded "first piece of advice Percy, try and have some fun okay? and yes, I know you're gay, don't worry, I guess I am too, hey, don't be to shocked, I may be eleven, but I've been taught a lot of stuff" as Percy chuckled wiping his eyes "second piece of advice, not everything should go by the book, think of what others feel about it first and see the result of using your heart and head, you may be surprised in the amount of friends you will earn" as Percy opened his mouth but shut it "another, try and deflate that giant ego of yours will you? True you have many accomplishments, but no one likes a boaster am I right? As Percy laughed at the truth of it "Lastly, try and get along with your family, show some feelings, have fun with your brothers, help them out in studies, show fairness, they're young, unlike you, who's growing, enjoy a teen's life while it last's and I'm sure that that Slytherin Prefect likes you too" chuckling as Percy blushed a beet red.

Greeting him a good night he soon left the room and went to his own room after opening a portal. Soon brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed he soon went to sleep, and as a sun ray hit his face the next morning he woke up and went to go to his usual training, this time it was Ryu, though he lost, he almost beat Ryu as well. As he went to breakfast he decided to sit with Hermione and Neville. Both of them greeted him happily and Harry smiled back.

As they ate, Harry happily told them the tales the Dragon members told him and the two listened in awe, unknown to them the rest of the table was listening intently, fascinated on the dragon's adventures on traveling throughout the world, gathering ancient artifacts belonging to their families.

As he ended it was soon time for classes and Harry led the first year Gryffindors to Charms class. As the students took their seats, Harry went over to Professor Flitwick's side and greeted him. Giving a nod the Professor started off with the attendance and class soon started, it was the same lesson, the floating charm. Like before, Harry went to help out a few students, and as he was helping one student, he saw at the corner of his eyes, Hermione showing how it was done while Ron seethe in anger.

After class ended they all headed over to the rest of the classes when Ron said "I can't believe her! It's no wonder nobody can stand her! She 's a nightmare!" but as he said it a mob of bushy hair ran past him and Harry heard what Ron said. Going up to him he slapped the back of his head, making him fall to the ground. "Idiot!" Harry told him and went running after Hermione. Following a pale line he reached the second floor girl's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hermione? It's me, Harry, is anybody there with you?" he asked and heard a choked "No" as he entered.

Looking around he saw that Hermione was in a stall sobbing and rocking back and forth, sitting by her, he wrapped an arm around her and murmured soft comforting words. "Mr. Weasly is an idiotic person Hermione, you don't have to listen to him, you have friends am I right, me and Neville are right here, heck even the dragons have taken a liking to you" he told her as she wiped away her tears "Thanks, Harry, you know, you're like the brother I never had" she told him and Harry smile ruffling her hair.

Helping her up, he handed her a handkerchief and let her wash her face by the sink, after she finished he produced a towel to wipe her face. As they freshened up they went downstairs for the Halloween dinner. But as they were going down, Harry suddenly said "Hermione, I need you to go down ahead, I have some business to take of" giving a serious look as she nodded in understanding.

As she left, Harry quickly summoned his staff, tapping it, he followed a swamp green line and he soon faced the troll. As he spotted something on the troll's forehead, Harry laid down his staff, got down on his knees and bowed low. The troll looked at him, awed at this powerful wizard who bowed to him. Quickly pulling him to his feet, Harry soon found himself in the troll's lap.

Reaching up to touch the mark on the troll's forehead, the troll grunted in acknowledge and understand. Letting Harry off his lap the troll soon walked away to the away and he soon disappeared form the entrance.

Tapping his staff the entrance soon closed and he headed to the Great Hall, as he did; everyone saw Professor Quirell faint and started screaming and scrambling for the door. But as they panicked, Harry placed two fingers to his lips, and an ea piercing whistle echoed through the wall. Everyone soon froze covering their ears in the process. Sighing in exasperation, Harry spoke. "There's no need to worry, I've already taken care of the troll, he was a chief so I showed my respect by bowing, when he recognized my power core, he accepted to leave, I hope you're happy" raising his staff he pointed it at Quirell and he was soon sent to the Hospital Wing.

Everyone went back to their seats, all murmuring to each other, while Richard and Kevin went over to Harry to ruffle his hair congratulating him. As they sat at the Hufflepuff table with Sakura and Hikaru, Hikaru started talking lightning moves with the twins along with passing them a black and red envelope. As the twins opened it and red it, their faces turned as red as tomatoes. Quickly standing up they scrambled for the doors, tripping at the same time along the way. Picking themselves up they soon disappeared through the doors and was out of sight,

Looking at Sakura, Harry asked "what was all that about?" as Sakura held back giggles replying "they're meeting with Cain of course what else, it seems he sent one of his 'special' letters" looking at Hikaru as he said "A.k.a Love letters" singing it as he did. Harry almost fell off his chair as he heard that and stammered "B-but I thought the twins has no love interest whatsoever!" but froze as he remembered the ways Cain kept on looking at them, and winking at them as they looked at him. Slapping a hand against his forehead he muttered 'I'm such and idiot!" and Hikaru patted his back.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a hawk flew in and landed infront of Amelia, as she took the scroll she opened it and as she read it, her eyes narrowed, a glow of anger coming across them. Standing up she slammed a fist on the table and yelled "Dragon members! Assemble!" and all the members stood. "Ryu!" she started and he saluted, rushing to the middle of the Hall, "Rei she called out, and Rei went right after Ryu. "William!" she yelled over to him and he removed his glasses, replacing them with an emerald green blindfold as he joined them. "Sakura and hikaru" she finished and the two joined them, but out of nowhere, she called "Harry" and he looked up in surprise.

She smiled gently at him saying "this will be your first battle as the 21st member of the Dragon clan, think you're up for it?" and Harry nodded in determination. 'Right then, Dragons, move out!" and all soon vanished from thin air

Please read and review, my first battle scene is next hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Once more, as I said before, all I own of J.K Rowling's are he books

Talking

_Thinking_

**Parselmouth**

_**Dragon speech**_

Chapter 14

A six point star soon appeared on the floor and everyone looked in awe as the members were soon wearing their uniforms, including Harry. His had the same designs but and it was an electric green, and lightning spiraled around his right sleeve. He soon stepped into the opening portal along with them. As he closed his eyes, he waited for the cool wind to slow and it did, opening his eyes as it did.

What surrounded him looked like a battle field, all it were just rocks and sand, along with a few deserted weapons, all rusted and yet waiting to be used. And at the other side stood a group of bulky men all cracking their knuckles and getting ready for battle. One of them had a pendant around his neck. Seeing that, Amelia muttered something under her breath and a white shadow silently appeared on the ground invisible to the men's eyes.

Harry's POV

When I glanced at the ground, I was shocked to see the form of a man, right below Amelia's shadow. Could it be…? It is! Arios is going to make his human appearance; this is going to be a shock to them for sure. Looking at Amelia for signal, I directed my eyes at her feet and saw her right foot move forward then back. Understanding the sign, Rei and Ryu along with myself stood behind her while William and Sakura stood by her sides.

As soon as the men started to attack, we made our move, I started off by running by the left along with Rei who was art the middle area, and Ryu at the right area. We all brought out our katanas and were ready to strike. We all moved simultaneously and as the first muscled man attacked me with his fist, I crouched like a cat and used the back of the blade to knock out his knees. And as I did, he yelped in pain and was soon on the ground clutching his knees; looking at his state I shook my head. Brawns were an advantage, but being small and quick was so much better. Looking over at Rei and Ryu, I saw they knocked out the first wall as well.

Next another set of muscled men were coming our way and this time, they were bigger than the first three. Doing a cartwheel, he was about to charge at me when I balanced on my hands and kicked his gut with both feet, twisting my body I was soon standing on his stomach as he was knocked out. Hearing a blast, I saw Rei shoot a fireball at his enemy while Ryu trapped his by controlling his shadow and knocking his head on a rock wall.

There were only two more walls, and this time, they looked strong and not much brawn was seen but you could see the power they had. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt something stir within me, like… my Dragon! It's awakening. Looking at my arm, there, a dragon curled comfortably around it, its eyes looking at me. It was electric green like my uniform will its eyes were the same startling color green as mine. Looking at my hands, I saw it was glowing a deep gold along with the rest of my body.

This power! I'm connecting with my dragon! His name I heard was Gabriel, the name of an arch angel. Clenching my fists I grinned as the second to the last wall flinched at the sight of me, glancing at Rei and Ryu, I saw them back off into the shadows as I walked onto the middle and faced the group of men. One of them charged at me intending for a kick, but to his surprise, I grabbed his ankle, squeezing it so hard it would have broken it. Letting him go I watched with a glare as he collapsed to the floor whimpering but tried to kick with his other leg.

But then I repeated the same action and he soon collapsed on the ground whimpering in pain. Looking at the other men they looked shock at first but quickly shook it off and went charging at me. Dodging to the side I hit one of them with a kick from my knee, and the other got a arm twisted to his back. As they stood up again, I hit one of them in the gut and the other his spine. Both soon collapsed groaning and I looked over at William and Sakura

Looks like this will be a good show

End of POV

William soon started by raising his hand and a pillar of rocks rose, and clenching his hands, and the rocks separated in were floating in the air, forming large boulders. All the men coward in fear but soon crushed that fear. They charged at William all of them bearing a weapon; but just as they charged at him, a boulder smashed in their way, crushing their weapons. The last wall was blasted off by Sakura and her blinding light skills.

Yet the battle just began as the leader stood, the pendant around his neck, glinting softly with power. Amelia gave a soft whistle and all the members retreated to the shadows of caves and rocks. "My, My, My, if it isn't The young Dragon Goddess, what an honor, but that honor will soon be shared with me as soon as I claim you as my bride" said the man as he suddenly appeared in front of Amelia in a blink of an eye and stroked her cheek, only for his hand to be slapped away. "Stay away from me Lucifer, you're only a dirty thief who plays with girls!" I heard it from one of the girls myself!" and spat on the ground to prove her point. But the only reaction she got was that of curiosity and a raised eyebrow "Are you sure about that Goddess? That girl you speak of might have been an acquaintance, would her name perhaps be Angela?" and Amelia narrowed her eyes saying "If what many say are not true then I'm listening, but tell me first two things, did you do anything with Angela and, do you know Cain?"

Lucifer gave a chuckle and his tale soon began as he sat in the air, forming a mirror for her to watch his tale "it showed Lucifer walking peacefully in the streets of New York when a woman suddenly ran up to him and smoldered him in a kiss. Pushing her away he yelled "What on earth are you doing Angela!" and Angela's face showed as she giggled. "Why Lucifer; startled by a simple kiss? That's so not like you…" as Amelia heard that, she remembered she saw around the crying Angela she saw a few days ago, it didn't show depression of horror, it showed anger, a want of revenge, and the worst of all, greed for money.

Muttering to herself how idiotic she was she quickly shook it off and watched the mirror, it was showing Lucifer going out from a restaurant and bumping into Cain who was running away from a few policemen. When they caught up to him, Lucifer quickly apologized for whatever Cain did and paid them. The officers grinned as they recognized Lucifer and left while Cain looked at Lucifer in suspicion, but Lucifer just smiled at him, leaning down to whisper his name and handing him a pouch he soon left.

The mirror soon disappeared and Amelia felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she sobbed at Lucifer's chest crying "Sorry" over and over. Harry and the others couldn't help but smile as it seems the 22nd member has been found. Lucifer had an Angel's abilities, and along with that, he was a half angel. Unlocking the pendant from around his neck, he helped Amelia place it on.

No real battle has commenced, but one will soon…

Hope you liked it Rand R if you please


	15. Chapter 15

I have no ownership of J.K Rowling's but her books

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Dragon speech**_

Chapter 15

By the time the Dragons came back they realized as they felt something ticklish on their faces that their Grand Leader decided to place a special spell on their faces to hide their incomparable looks. But right now, since Harry and Lucifer joined the team, it seems the Grand leader has decided to remove the spell so all could see the beauty they held back. As they entered through the Great Hall doors passing Filch who was gaping at them with eyes as wide as saucers all the students silenced including the Professors.

The dragons were absolutely stunning! Their beauty was practically glowing off them and it was unlike any glow of beauty known. They practically looked like gods! As if they were immortal (AM: Too much, sorry, thought could be nice) and it seemed it was through it was true. Each male showed that they were truly the essence of their element, and as the twins entered with Cain their true looks showed as well.

Most of the female population has already fainted at the sight of them while others squealed or had a nosebleed. The male population weren't faring that well either, most of them gaped or lost consciousness and others were drooling. All the Professors could do was stare and gaped while in the group, Harry was turning redder by the second from all this attention they were receiving

Draco's POV

Bloody hell! If I hadn't known better Harry has turned into a God! His eyes are the most beautiful green emerald color, his skin a golden tan, and his hair, almost the same color as the deepest black. He was hypnotizing! And as I looked around I saw everyone was mystified, and looking over at the Head table, I saw Severus was trying with all his will power to look away, typical, but it sure is hard not to stare at them…

End of POV

as Harry slipped behind Rei holding the back of his vest tightly, all the girls "Awwed" at the way Harry looked cute while a few of the boys looked like they wanted to grab him and tell everyone his was theirs. Most of the staff chuckled as Rei stroked Harry's hair in a comforting way. As they went over to different tables almost everyone wanted to talk to them, but as they heard a growl from the males they quickly backed off and continued eating

Severus POV

What on Merlin's name happened to that lot, appearing out of no where, and with looks that could shake a person to stupor to boot! I knew there was something hidden, I could some sort of spell as I pass by them. And now it seems that certain spell has been removed, must have been a glamour charm, but it didn't seem like it, it was far to strong, and I must admit, the way Potter hid behind that fire guardian was an amusing sight, yet, I'm sure my plans of revenge on his relatives have surely initiated…

End of POV

As dinner ended they all soon went back tot their dorms, but suddenly out of nowhere, Harry went over to Draco and Blaise and grabbed their arms. "Guys, how would you like a personal tour of the Dragon Clan Kingdom? Tomorrow, right after breakfast, don't worry, I give the excuse" he grinned in suggestion as the Slytherin boys grinned and nodded eagerly running back to their dorms as Harry chuckled and opened a portal to his room, upon entering it he headed over to the bathroom and got read for bed.

But as he looked in the mirror he turned around and touched the mark of his abuse, he hasn't showed it to anyone but the Professors, and right now he made the decision to show it his new friends and tell them the truth. That night Harry couldn't sleep and an idea struck him, sneaking down to the storage room he brought out a few pieces of meat and a backpack along with a small tank of water.

Summoning his staff he tapped the floor softly and a portal opened, levitating the tank he entered carrying the backpack full of raw meat. Going through the portal, he silently chuckled to see the sleeping Cerberus. Laying down the tank he scratched one of their noses and one of their eyes cracked open. At first all of them rose and growled in preparation to attack him, but as soon as his scent reached their noses they gave a happy bark and licked him happily.

Laughing at the silly act of the dogs, he began feeding each of them the meat he gathered, Patting their heads as he did. Duplicating the tanks he placed one in front of each of their heads. Licking him one more they all drank their water and soon enough fell asleep once more. Cleaning up the mess with a few taps of his staff, Harry felt a gentle nuzzle by his neck and slowly stroked a sleepy onyx.

Harry's POV

Well, this was one strange night, and the days before weren't that any diffrenet, I'm not sure now if I'm an official member of the clan, but I hope I am. I know I still have some things to figure out about my faith, but it's my destiny, I can change it if I want to, or follow it as planned(sigh) I guess there's still so much for me to learn

End of POV

Sorry it took so long still hope you like it R and R!


	16. Chapter 16

I have no ownership over Harry Potter charcters but I do have the books thank you

Talking

Thinking

Parselmouth

Dragon speech

Chapter 16

The days passed normally for Harry, training, classes, hanging out with friends, the day he loved most was giving the grand Dragon clan house tour to two of his greatest friends Draco and Blaise. Seeing them smile made Harry's heart swell with pride as he showed them around his new home. Every once in a while they would ask some questions and he would answer them thoroughly according to the facts the member told him.

After the tour he handed them each a copy of the Dragon Clan's history along with the list of all the members and their powers and abilities. As he hugged each of them good night that night, he slipped a note into their pockets and left. As the memory reached his head, he felt a flood of fear as a small flashback of his uncle's torture entered his mind. Shaking his head he knew the members were there for him and helping him in his sleep to drive away nightmares. But still he could recall the night he showed the mark to Draco and Blaise…

_Flashback_

"_Draco, Blaise, I need to speak with you" Harry told them in their dorms as he tried his best not to look too nervous. Looking at him for a moment, the two Slytherins nodded and entered through the portal to his room. Both soon sat on his "Alright then Harry, what is it?" Draco started and Harry bowed his head taking a deep breath. "Remember, when I had a panic attack when you asked about my home life?" he asked and the two boys nodded._

_Sighing Harry closed his eyes for a moment then opened them "It's time I tell you how much I have suffered throughout my home life" he told them. "But Harry, we already saw the flashes, don't tell me… its worse?" Draco asked paling as Harry nodded. Soon he told everything, the cuts, the punches, kicks, whips, burns, the cupboard and slavery, and worst of all, rape. The more the two boys heard, the angrier they were at the muggles who caused the innocent boys suffering._

_When he showed them his mark he was soon in shock as the two boys hugged him fiercely proclaiming oaths to protect him no matter what. Smiling softly with only a few tears left in his eyes he hugged them and the three of them fell asleep in the same bed (Head out of the gutter I'm only thirteen!)._

_End of Flashback_

For the next few days, he's been hanging out more and more with the two, soon enough they've been labeled, The Inseparable Trio" to their humor. Along with that, Harry has become a close friend of Hermione, and Neville, he enjoyed both their company very much. As he recalled, he seemed to have developed a certain pride and respect for a certain Potions Master, smiling at the thought, Harry paused and an idea formed in his head.

A few days ago, Ron Weasly apparently decided to try the new charms lesson on him by making petrified. Unfortunately for him it backfired and earned him a lose of 50 points and a night of detention. This time, he decided to have a little payback for all the waste of time with the young Weasly. Heading to Gryffindor tower he bowed to the Potrait Lady and she giggle 'Well, hello again young gentleman, and how may I help you?" she smiled and Harry smiled.

"Well Madame, I have some let's just say _interesting _facts about a certain student who has been bothering me fore some time, would you like to hear it?" he asked as the Lady giggled and leaned down to listen. Soon enough the fact that Harry told the Lady would be spread throughout to all the portraits in the castle. Walking away he looked out a window and smiled to see snow falling softly to the ground. "It's going to be Christmas tomorrow huh, and it seems, my training of ice maintenance will start soon" he murmured to himself and opened a portal to his room.

The day passed normally for Harry and as he woke up the next morning he opened his eyes and smiled. A white tiger was laid on the floor and as he gave a yawn, the white tiger raised its sleepy head. "Well, Happy Christmas morning to you, you must be Averus, Carrisa's tiger" he said standing up and kneeling to stroke the tigers head as it purred in pleasure. Suddenly standing, the tiger walked over to Harry's bed and pulled out a present from underneath.

"For me?" he asked and the tiger nodded, picking up the present, he opened it and saw to his surprise an art set, a sketch book, pencils of different types along with coloring materials as well. seeing a note he took it out and read 'Harry I know you liked to do art, so I decided to get you this hope you like it-Sakura' smiling he laid it on his bed and found another present. Taking out the note he read it and knew it was from Dumbledore through the writing, it seemed he was given his father's invisibility cloak, trying it out he grinned to see he turned completely invisible.

Placing it down on his bed as well, he followed Averus and they soon reached a pure ice blue door. "So, I get to see the true strength of Yuki now huh? Well thanks for directing me" he said patting the tiger's head he soon went in. The whole room was made of ice, and on the ceiling were sharp icicles ready to strike. Standing in the middle was Yuki, arms folded with a uniform similar to Ryu's only it was white and ice blue.

"Are you sure you can truly win this battle Harry? I have trained longer with the ice than you have" Yuki warned him and Harry shook his head "I will not back down Yuki, I had my chance with the others, and only once did I ever defeat all of them, you are near the last and I have plans to defeat all the members, so be ready" he told him getting into stance. Chuckling Yuki also prepared himself.

"You have grown Harry" Yuki told him "Not physically, but both mentally and spiritually, I look forward to this battle" he explained. Smirking, both soon had their weapons out…

The next, the battle! Hope you enjoyed Rand R


	17. Chapter 17

I only own Harry Potter books nothing else with the exception of their movies in DVD and CD

Talking

_Thinking_

**Parselmouth**

_**Dragon speech**_

_**  
**_Chapter 17

Harry's POV

I don't really know much of Yuki's tactics, but from what I'm told, he's as unpredictable as Ryu I better watch myself and find the right time to strike. But in a blink of an eye I seemed to find myself dodging ice spikes. Bloody hell, this guy is good! He's not even lifting a finger! Oh shut it Harry, you've got to concentrate! Right then, he seems to have close relation to his element like everyone else…

_**Gabriel?**_

_**Yes mast-I mean Harry?**_

_**What can I do?! I can't dodge him all day!**_

_**Find his weak point, an open target, keep passive, show no fear, and then… strike!**_

_**Got it, thanks Gabriel**_

_**Your welcome, now dodge!**_

Hearing the wind from and icicle I quickly flipped sideways and landed kneeling glancing at Yuki to see his eyes closed and he was meditating. Suddenly, I understood, he wasn't _controlling _the ice room, he _was _the ice room. Looking around I saw something that caught my eyes which made me smirk. A pair of eyes of pure eyes was hidden in one of the walls and I knew exactly what to do.

Concentrating hard, I felt my whole body heating up, my blood felt like it was burning and so did my organs. Taking a deep breath I smelt the burn of ashes and let about a large fireball. I felt my mouth burn with lava as I grin and turned to where Yuki hid. Throwing the fire ball to him I knew I made my effect as I saw the eyes disappear and glanced to see his body twitching and flinching in slight pain.

Now the real battle has commenced

End of POV

Fireballs came blasting through the walls the ice kept trying the form back but the flames ate them up as Harry brought out a katana and used a technique he himself created. Rotating the sword with incredible speed his fire made it seem like a spinning wheel of fire ready to strike. Throwing it like a boomerang, Yuki's snapped open and thought he was the target and soon dodged away.

But to his surprise _he_ wasn't the target, but the target was actually the pillar on which he once meditated on. When the spinning flamed sword hit it, it exploded into flames. Both boys were sweating and panting in exhaustion from the battle. "It seems… young trainer, you have found my secret… you have developed… the ice vision, a special ability… I developed when I defeated… my own master… well done" he coughed out. Panting himself, he looked around to see the room was completely soaked in water and grinned.

"Seems like, we made ourselves quite a mess…" looking over at Yuki who laughed and snapped his fingers, the mess soon clean and the ice restored. Leaving the room, Harry was about to open a portal when Yuki suddenly grabbed his hand. "What is it Yuki?" Harry asked and Yuki looked at him seriously "Harry, how many members are left for you to defeat?" Yuki asked and Harry replied "hmm…well… there's Ren, Cain, You, Hikaru, Ichigo, and two more guys… I need to defeat 5… more…why?" Harry asked but then he realized who he would soon fight and slumped on the floor.

Sighing Yuki bent down and pulled Harry to his chest "You have to do this Harry, for the sake of the wizarding world, you have to be brave, Voldemort won't wait for long, he is patient, but even his own patience can run thin, just be strong Harry I know you can" Yuki comforted as tears ran down Harry's cheeks. Looking up at him "But… I can't fight with them, I can't! they're too strong for and… and even though I defeated half of you guys you're… all of you, are my family… I… I…" shaking he fisted his hands and tried to calm down.

Looking up at Yuki he soon calmed down, and leaned against the older male, taking slow calming breaths, closing his eyes he felt like it was turning to ice. Opening his eyes, he produced a mirror and took a look into it. His eyes were now pure ice blue, there was no white but the icy color filled his eyes to make him look very powerful. Concentrating once again, his eyes turned back to the same sparkling emerald eyes.

Both stood up and Harry gave a small grin at Yuki and was about to leave again when Yuki once again grabbed his arm. Looking at him in confusion, Harry decided to follow him and he soon found himself in a marble hallway, the walls and floor had the dragon symbol and along with that was the different gems glittering around, they were all pure crystal and glittering. And as they reached the door, it showed the image of a young girl kneeling with a transparent veil covering her hair and eyes. Her clothes was an off shoulder gown and she was barefoot, but the most interesting about her was the silver ring around her head. Both males kneeled down in respect as Harry knew who the girl was. This was Carrisa the grand leader of the Dragon Clan and Goddess to the Dragon's Haven, home to all Dragon Clan members.

"you have no need to bow to me young one" she said, walking up to Harry, she raised his chin, his emerald eyes meeting with her gold and silver colored ones. Both males soon stood and Yuki decided to leave the two alone. Walking back to where she was before, both of them kneeled in front of each other. "Harry, I have a question for you, what do you know of your family history?" Carrisa suddenly said.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously Harry replied "Not much" blushing a deep red and looking down at his hands. Feeling his chin being gently lifted, his eyes soon met with Carrisa's. "Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed of, here, I think it's time to know the truth" she gently told him and but of nowhere a large appeared and opened before them. Gently picked it up and scanned the names, and to his shock all of them were not 'Potter' but…

Harry's POV

"Snape… I'm a… Snape?" I whispered and looked at Carrisa to see her smiling and nodding her head. To my relief I saw at the bottom that Lily Evans was still my mom, but I still felt the shock course through me as I stared at the name "Severus Snape" neatly written right next to my mom's. "Please tell me your not joking, please" I begged and I saw her smile and shake her head once again.

Hugging her I realized something and ask "Does he know? What happens if he does?" I babbled "He hates me I just know I'm not a good enough son to him, maybe I look too much like James what if…" but I was soon silenced by a spell cast by Carrisa and gave a muted chuckle. As my voice was given back she told me my father didn't know yet and that he was proud of me and my skills.

Hearing that I calmed down immensely and she soon began told what he did to my relatives. It seemed he has been planning to place them in a surprise punishment at the end of the year and that made me smile. As she told me she would be visiting Hogwarts soon a grin broke onto my face. Soon enough she opened a portal I soon found myself in my room and more presents was on my bed.

Seeing two emerald wrapped ones I knew they were from Blaise and Drake and quickly picked them up. Opening one of them I smiled to see Blaise gave me a spy glass, his note sid he found it in the Astronomy tower dusty and showed with webs. Next was from Draco and it was a beautiful snake pendant and the emerald lay wrapped in the snake and gleaming softly. Drake said it would tell me if anyone was lying, deceiving and any dark or scheming stuff was going on. Next was from Hermione, it was a book written by my dad, Severus, I don't know how but she figured it out. Finally there was Neville, and he got this very special plant, he said that at night, when the moon rises, the flowers would take bloom.

I got the greatest friends ever.

Please R and R thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter character's only the Dragon clan members

"talking"

_**Parseltongue**_

_**Dragon Talk**_

_Thinking_

Chapter 18

That night Harry couldn't once again and decided to go to a room he decided to go to a certain room.

With the invisibilty cloak he recieved on he headed towards the room that kept the mirror of Erised

and took a seat infornt of it. With a sad smile he saw his parents and gently wiped the tears from his

eyes. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes.

_**Are you alright Harry?**_

_**I'm fine Risa, just a little nostalgia**_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**Yeah i'm fine**_

Opening his eyes he sighed and said "you can come out Headmaster, I know you're there" standing up

to turn and see a chuckling Dumbledore.

"You have quite the keen senses harry, may i ask how you could tell i was here?" he asked to only be

responded "you have a strong aura and i could smell the scent of lemon drops from you breath" as

Harry took his the next few days he ignored the mirror and was working on his training

heavily. The next morning harry decided to visit hagrid and knew something was up the

moment he went up to the door. The scent of a dragon was trong and Harry knew Hagrid was keeping

it.

The moment Hagrid opened the door to greet Harry he froze and chuckled nervously as harry stared

up at him with arms folded and a foot tapping.

"Okay Hagrid, where's the egg, you know it's forbidden" harry said and hagrid's shoulders sagged as

he showed him the egg.

Gently taking it he opened a portal and gave the egg to Risa then turned back to Hagrid "Hagird I

know you want to have your own dragon and I know you think they're misunderstood yes they are but

that doesn't men you can win an egg from a stranger and raise it here in Hogwarts people would get

hurt and so would you" he gently told him and gave him a hug and a gift. Thanking him hagrid

prepared them some tea and they chatted a bit.

That night Harry felt his insomnia working up again and opened a portal to a certain proffessor's

Quarters.

Gulping he knocked and was met with the sight of Professor snape in his night clothes looking

annoyed only to raise an eyebrow at him.

Bowing his head harry said "I apologize for waking you Professor but I have been having trouble

sleeping and i was wondering if you could assist me with a potion" and nervously looke up at him

through his eyelashes. Grunting in acknowledgement Severus led him inside and took a vial out from

his cabinet and handed it to him. Taking it he was about to leave when he decided to tell Severus

something. "Professor, i don't trust Quirell, he's possesed by your former master and he seeks to

stone Mr. Flammel made" opening a portal and going to his room before Severus could say anything

else.

Severus POV

It seems I have underestimated Potter, i wonder how he knew about Quirell, i should have known

from the start. I should make some plans to ceize him soon or time will run out and my plans for the

relatives still need work as well. So much to do so little time... i wonder i better speak to one of those

guardians i believe that Amelia should be the one i need.

End of POV

Meanwhile in the dragon home Yuki wasn't coping so well and he was watching over Harry that night,

it was a problem as he had gotten a fever and was very weak, it was always like that when it was

winter

Whathappens to Yuki? Guess and be ready for the next chapter

R and R thanks!


	19. ANAuthor's note

AN:Sorry guys this is so abrupt but just passing a message that please read my profile if you want to read more stories i just need to clear my head from the writer's block on the Dragon clan story thanks


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters only Dragon Clan members\

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Parseltongue**_

_**Dragon Speech**_

Chapter 19

Knowing something was wrong Harry woke up and immediately saw Yuki's state; rushing to his aid. Summoning his staff he quickly healed him and laid him on the bed to rest and heals from his illness. Placing a diagnosis on the ice guardian he found the source of the problem; it was Dragon Fire, something that only happened to the members. It only happened if the member was in a trauma or unable to face the fear on which he was supposed to face.

In Yuki's case it's the death of his older brother from the raid of the bandits that occurred when he was at the tender age of 3. Understanding his friend's trouble Harry took out a clarinet and began playing a song he heard Yuki playing once. The song was made by Neptune his brother and was known as a famous clarinet player. Yuki loved his brother play but since he was gone he felt the privilege to play on each death anniversary.

Yet as Harry was finishing the song an intruder burst in; it was Diego, former member and known assassin. _**Greetings young cub, I see that my arrival has interrupted something **_

He said shocking Harry. The man could speak Parseltongue it seems and as Harry glared through the dark he spotted the fork tongue peeking out of the intruder's lips. Clenching his fists Harry spoke.

_**So you gave yourself up to the poisoned ones**_

_**Really young one, aren't you speaking to me right now?**_

_**Parselmouth, not the same**_

_**Shame and such a cute young one you were**_

Flushing in anger and embarrassment Harry took hold of Diego's shadow and threw it against the wall and in result Diego got thrown as well.

Groaning in pain Diego glared at Harry and hissed in anger quickly charging at him claws were visibly glinting in the moonlight.

Immediately dodging the attack Harry placed a shield over Yuki and faced Diego ready for attack. Only to his surprise Diego chuckled and threw an envelope at him with a fanged grin on his face. Catching the envelope between his fore and middle finger he opened it and gritted his teeth to see the red card with the word "CHALLENGE" in Japanese on it. Removing the needle inside he pricked his finger and let the drop of blood fall onto the card. This was a sign of acceptance of the challenge given to him.

Tossing the card back at him Diego caught it and slipped out the window, the grin still on his face as well as a look of bloodlust in his eyes. Shutting the window Harry went back to tending Yuki and sighed in relief to see him sleeping peacefully. All signs of pain were removed from his face and his breathing was even. Levitating him back to his room Harry tucked him in and tiredly went back to his room to sleep.

Morning soon came and Harry went down and portrayed to Ryu on what happened the night and how Diego challenged him to battle.

Harry's POV

As soon as I told Ryu about the challenge he began rubbing the bridge of his nose, a habit of his family's when they are in deep thought. Going over to a cabinet I opened it and took out a red pill from inside a jar full of them. It was a blood pill, invented by Ryu himself to fill his vampire's side thirst for blood. Many wished for him to donate some to other vampires but Ryu chose against it saying it was still uncertain on what reaction it would give.

Training with more vigor that morning I got my clothing and weapons ready for tonight's battle with Diego. After getting ready I opened a portal to the Headmaster's office and handed him a letter and went back to eat breakfast.

After eating I immediately went back to training and harnessing my powers and abilities, training with Risa for the first time.

It was hard but I got through and even wrote letter to my friends to explain why I was absent today as it was Dragon rules to always accept challenges from the Poisoned ones or suffer their consequences. Shuddering at the thought I decided to take a break in a field that I grew and pick from. Lying on the grass I closed my eyes and listened to what the earth around me wanted to say, it was a lesson William taught me. 'Listen to what earth has to say, do not listen with your ears… but with your heart' was the words he said.

Soon I was able to relax and listen

End of POV

Night approached and Harry's eyes snapped opened as he finished training with William and the battle horn sounded. Changing into his prepared garments he placed all of his weapons on, each hidden in his clothing in case of any trouble to arrive. The tunnel to the arena soon opened and Harry went through, soon enough he stood in the middle of a large ring. Two groups were gathered and all were cheering.

One was the Dragon members all cheering and their dragons producing roars of encouragement.

On each side was a balcony holding a throne and the leaders of each side, one was Cobra, the King of the Poisoned, his throne clearly holding his namesake a King cobra. The other was Carrisa her throne a mixture of gold and silver and her crown glowing beautifully in the moonlight as well as her sparkling white gown. Both powerful and as different as night and day, many feared and respected them both.

Diego then appeared wearing armor and his eyes glinting dangerously with almost a crazy look; still no one could figure out why he left. Only one answer was given, they hypnotized him and now as their title say, they poisoned his mind and wiped away his memories of all except of the Dragon's secrets. Though old secrets they were, they were important as well, everyone hated Cobra for that and still hated him.

Facing each other they bowed and got into battle stance waiting for rules and the signal from the referee and leader.

The referee tonight was Momiji, a rebel yet a well known street fighter and street performer who knew his stuff. Hands on his hips Momiji cleared his throat to recite the rules given for the battle. "First off, no poison of any kind will be used in this battle" he called out, making Diego hiss and remove a few of his items. "Second, only abilities portraying the four elements may be used and nothing else, weapons may be used" was what he recited next, all agreed to that.

Nodding he continued "Third and final, any move causing fatal blood or broken injury is immediate lose, as well as faking blood injury or crying out false foul!" blowing his whistle signaling for the leaders to speak.

Carrisa was first "To my Knight I hand him his staff, and complete access to any of the four elements" and Harry's staff soon appeared in his hands.

Cobra stood and said "To my Warrior I give him this four gem choker, giving him full power over the most powerful elements" a choker appearing around Diego's neck.

"FIGHTER'S! FIGHT!"

please R and R thank you!

aHaHacmdjf


	21. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE: TO AL OF MY READERS BY CHRISTMAS THE FIAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SHALL TAKE PLACE SO I WILL BE NEEDING MORE REVIEWS AND ANY SUGGESTIONS IS WELCOME I APOLOGIZE TO YOU ALL FOR THIS LONG WAIT I HAVE NOW COME BACK AND DON'T WORRY THERE'S SECOND YEAR AND MORE INFO ON THE Dragon Clan


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Do not own anything but OC

Note: Sorry if I'm late I had to go somewhere with my mom and we were in a flight

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Parseltongue**

_**Dragon Speech**_

**HERE THE CHAPTER! DON'T KILL ME! I DID MY BEST! I'LL MAKE A BETTER ONE!**

Chapter 20

The battle already started even before the challenge was given as Harry on how Diego could even think to try and harm Yuki and take advantage of his tired state to take him away. Dodging a kick Harry swiftly retaliated with a quick headlock in order to knock him out only to be flipped over and before his back could hit the ground Harry gathered the wind twisted and landed on his feet and with fire gathered suddenly in his hand he pushed the power to Diego's weak spot. Yet once again his attack was blocked with a simple palm block. Jumping back Harry glared at Diego as he smirked and gave a sly hiss.

Shivering from his sudden attack Harry shook his head and silently went into his defense mode, repeating what William had taught him on it and took a deep breath. Out of the blue though a pair of arms wrapped around him and he felt himself loose his breath and began to cough and choke as a tongue licked his cheek. Lifting his legs he reached over Diego's head and released himself to only flip Diego. He however had great flexibility and to Harry's surprise was able to land on his feet gracefully. Smirking at him he licked his lips and hissed out **Delicious… I want taste you again my little hatchling… **making Harry bristle with anger and once more did he charge

…..

Meanwhile in Hogwarts the Dragon Clan members were gathering different people that were close to Harry and that included the staff to their surprise. Leading them to the room of requirements Yuki was the one to pick the room and as they entered the members saw a figure in the and immediately formed a circle kneeling before the figure. (Note: The members present are: Rei, William, Richard, Kevin, Sakura, Ryu, Yuki, and Hikaru) All the members then said in perfect unison "Hail Queen Carrisa" and the people they brought along could hear a soft giggle come from the figure as it rose.

As the people saw the graceful beauty that was Carrisa and half the males were practically drooling at the sight of her only to quickly back away as they saw and heard the glares and growls of the members. "I have summoned you all here for a reason" said Carrisa "And I understand that a few of you are worried about Harry, Professor Snape please refrain from any retorts, and here is why he couldn't join you today" raising her hand and a image soon showed of the battle that was taking place and it was of Harry dodging a fireball. Many gasped upon the scene and questions were raised.

Raising her hand to silence them Carrisa explained "For many years have we been challenged by the Poisoned Ones, and once did we deny their challenge" choking back a tear "In result they took away one of our close members, the one who Harry is battling with right now" gesturing towards the image. Harry was wiping the ash from his eyes as he slowly turned into are merging with the winds blowing around the area and soon vanishing. Silent and worried Draco watched in anxious worry when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and saw it was none other than William the Earth Guardian himself.

Smiling at him William spoke "Don't worry he's stronger than you think, do not underestimate his abilities Draco, and you might be surprised, watch" directing him to the image. Draco couldn't help but be shocked at the swelling of his heart as he watched with pride as Harry battle with his opponent with great strength.

…

Disappearing into the ground Harry could sense Diego's surprise and quickly grabbed his ankle and trapped him by letting the ground grab onto his opponents calves and ankles. Bursting from the ground behind him Harry quickly made way to grab Diego and steal some of his oxygen he however was blocked and knocked into a wall with a wave of water. Coughing and shaking his head to recover he growled deeply and gathered the water and wind elements and shot both orbs and as they shot to Diego who just escaped from the ground only to be knocked to the ground by both orbs making him hiss in anger. Getting into a fighting position he glared at Harry and brought out thorn vines from the ground in order to strangle the boy into unconsciousness yet as the vines wrapped around the boy's body something happened.

Harry blocked out all senses and focused on the sounds of his heartbeat; fisting his hand his heartbeats soon speed up, everything around him began to become warmer. This technique was one of the most difficult techniques to all of the islanders; even few of the fire people themselves were able to master this technique. Only those in Rei's family were able to master this technique and some say that it originated on the day the island was born. It was called Blaze Soul; it was a technique wherein one must completely succumb to the flames dwelling deep within them and to loose all sense to completely surrender to the fires call.

The instruction was easy enough but not many were able to do it as easily as they thought those who were arrogant enough to believe they had the strength and power to actually master this technique were fools. The very men who bragged and boasted died the very first time they tried from excessive burns.

Since that incident no one has ever tried it till now, Rei poured half of days practically training and coaching Harry, saving him from the insanity that the fires brought. And here he was now a figure of burning fire and lava, it was as if he wasn't even human, his limbs were running lava dripping to the ground. His body a burning fire lashing out from behind and burning the ground and walls making people back away in fear; and to their fear and awe no face was on this figure only a pair of blazing irises. Diego staggered at the sight frozen and awed but did not back away with a feeling of excitement thumping at his chest he charged.

A fireball thrown to the ground an explosion resounded and all held their breath in seeing the result only to be dumbfounded as Diego still stood shakily but proud. Shakily he took a deep breath and hissed** your flames at harmless little hatchling as long as I have the air and waters to protect me **and Harry replied **Then can you block… all four elements? **Smirking at him as Diego wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Staring at him as if he had gone crazy Diego could only stare as he watched Harry gather all four elements around him and the fire on his limbs and body began to change.

Multiple people had already fainted upon the sight as Harry only grew more powerful and the Poisoned One's king watched in fascination as the events unfolded. Since the beginning of the battle the young eleven year old never seized to surprise the king at the power that he had clearly displayed in battle

Harry's arms had formed into air on his right and water on his left; his right leg turned into that of the earth element while his left leg remained that of fire. His body showed the very core of the merge and how he was struggling but maintaining control over his body and mind with great strength as he formed an elemental sphere. The roar of a dragon could be heard throughout as the dragon's mark on Harry's arm glow a bright gold nearly blinding those who gazed at it. People could only gape at the sheer amount of power as the sphere was shot and Diego was knocked to the ground clearly defeated. As the referee declared Harry as the winner cheers echoed throughout the stadium as the people congratulated and yelled Harry's name in a chant.

Everyone silenced though when Harry walked up to the fallen Diego and kneeled; all gasped in shock as Harry placed Diego's arm around his shoulder and gently led him to the infirmary. No one spoke at first till the sound of clapping could be heard from one of the leader's seats; it was The Poisoned One's King clapping with a smirk on his face and eyes closed. Soon enough others followed and the cheering soon began once again as well as the chanting. In the infirmary Diego groaned as he was laid on the bed and hissed as his wounds were tended on by Harry and looked away from him.

Grunting Harry scolded "Stay still I can't bandage up your wounds properly idiot, the blast was suppose to knock you up not bruise you like a punching bag" summoning the staff. Gently healing the smaller wounds Harry let Diego sit up and bowed his head and stood to leave only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

**Why? **Diego hissed softly **why did you help me? Aid me? Heal me of all people? Why hatchling? **Confusion and desperation laced in his voice with his eyes downcast. Eyes softening Harry sat next to him and held his hand replying **because even though you no longer fight with the family doesn't mean you are no longer part of the family **as Diego choked back a sob and held him to his chest. Lifting Harry's chin Diego suddenly couldn't help but form a devious plan in his mind. Just as he was about to act upon it a deep ominous voice dripping with dread and venom called his name and he froze.

Turning his head shakily to the source of the voice he was met with the sight of a very angry Healer who had their fists clenched at their sides and a dark look on their face that would make the strongest of men quiver in fear. Scrambling away from him Harry quickly healed his own wounds and ran off after greeting the healer and bidding Diego a goodbye. The moment he stepped through a portal though he found himself tackled by a group of people and saw he was in a room he did not recognize and the Dragon Clan along with the Hogwarts staff and his friends who were currently on top of him.

These people were none other than Draco and Blaise both hugging at him and scolding him but amusement in their voice as they got off him for him to stand and greet the rest. Bowing to the Clan he stepped towards Carrisa and kneeled before her and raised his eyes to meet hers at her command. Placing a hand on his cheek she said gently "You have done well young knight and you have done us proud, I bid you congratulations on your victory" kissing his forehead. Smiling Harry bowed and all watched as one by one the members vanished in a blink of an eye and all that was left was a letter for each person.

Grabbing the letter addressed to them one by one a person left the room and the ones who stayed were Harry, Draco, and Blaise who took their seats by a fireplace. Seated in front of them he spoke "there is someone in the castle who wants what's hidden in the third corridor door and they're going to act soon, I need you two to make sure that tomorrow as soon as possible, you go to one of the professors preferably Professor Snape, I cannot answer any of your questions at this moment and that's why I need you to trust me understood" they nodded "Good then I will see you tomorrow" standing up and leaving them to think

Retiring to his rooms he changed into casual clothing and laid in bed to take a nap; closing his eyes he went over the techniques he saw Diego use in the match and decided to test it out and alter it to his own move.

Harry's POV

_**You must not think about the battle right now Harry, you must rest for tomorrow you never know what will happen understand? **_ Scolded Gabrielle and I couldn't help but chuckle but decidedly obeyed and went to sleep. However I couldn't help but form plans just in case and made it seem like I was dreaming. To my relief Gabrielle believed the act and I went to continue my planning for the next battle that would take place tomorrow and what I had to do. The next morning as soon as the sun rose I rushed down to speak to Ryu only to find out that he was out and downstairs. Knowing I needed Rei's assistance in order to see him I quickly saw him in the dining room and rushed up to him and got on my knees. "Please Rei I beg you take me to the Underworld you're Ryu's and I know he told you how, please this will be the only time I ask of you this" I begged him adding a bit of the cute puppy eyes trick Rich and Kev taught me.

Seeing him accept I cheered inwardly but I saw him pointing at my clothing and looked down and yelped as I saw I was wearing my night clothes and ran back up to change into appropriate clothing. Heading back down I saw Rei waiting for with his hands in his pockets and his eyes solemn; I knew this was no easy for him to do.

Carrisa had told me the story once, years ago when the island was created a demon had somehow found his way into the island and the dragons decided to leave him be. Luckily enough the demon was only looking for a home and had created one deep underground where only few was able to enter. This demon was Ryu and Rei's grandfather and currently their father was the one ruling what the people call the Underworld and many were satisfied with it. In fact from what Ryu told me, it was his grandfather that created his clan and it was their mother who created Rei's clan which made them ally clans.

Back to the present we were now at the entrance but just as we were about to enter we saw Ryu coming toward us with a solemn and grim expression on his face. Hesitantly I walked up to him but as soon as I saw his eyes I backed down and decided to let my thoughts give him my message. Leading him to Rei I left them to talk and opened a portal back to Hogwarts, I hoped with all my heart that they would be okay.

End of POV

Battle gear hidden Harry went through the day normally with his battle gear and Clan uniform hidden in his bag and throughout the hours he had been watching his target closely. As soon as classes ended Harry made his way to his destination and disillusioned himself as he entered the room and avoided Fluffy. Jumping down the hidden door he landed on the plants and immediately burned them and landed to the ground heading to the next door. Entering the room he manipulated the winds and swiftly brought the key to his hand and unlocked the next door to find the giant chess set and bored played a game against himself and won.

Opening the door to the next room he smirked at the array of vials before him and walked up to the poem set out to solve and only smirked wider at the logic behind it. Summoning the vial to him he drank it and pulled up his hood adorning his Clan uniform he prepared his weapons and stepped through the fire. To see as he expected Quirell staring into the mirror of Erised speaking to his master and stepping forward Harry said, "I knew it had to be you, you may have been a good actor but I knew you were hiding something" his hood hiding his face making him unrecognizable to Quirell as well as Voldemort.

"Who are you!" demanded Quirell but Harry ignored him and stepped further towards him making Quirell flinch and back away only to be stopped by his master. While Quirell was distracted Harry decided to test his theory and with his invisibility advantage he charged and grabbed onto his hand and was satisfied to hear a cry of pain. Glancing at the mirror he saw his reflection wink at him and dropped the stone into his pocket and soon disappears. Placing his attention back to Quirell he saw him charging at him and held out his hands and silently summoned Ryu through the pendant.

He watched as Quirell screamed in pain as his face turned to ash and upon seeing Ryu at the corner of his eye Harry dragged out Voldemort's soul and immediately brought it to Ryu to seal. As the sealing finished Harry took a look at Ryu and saw a serene look on his face and relaxed letting Ryu leave first. Making his own leave he opened a portal to a certain destination and left the stone there along with a letter and headed back to his own room. Later on the day Harry made his way to the Room of Requirements and saw Draco waiting for him there and smiled joining him the room.

Both simply sat on a seat enjoying each other's presence in front of the fire and soon enough fell asleep and later on the night with smiles and light blushes on their face and cheeks they headed back to their dorms. The next morning Harry went back to his usual routine and headed down to eat breakfast with his friends. Dragging his friends (Hermione, Neville, and Weasley Twins) to the Slytherin table with Draco and Blaise and all ate happily with Harry's encouragement.

The days went as normally as possibly but slowly but surely without his knowledge Harry was becoming the leader of the school as almost everyone looked up to him with respect. His sharp intellect, kind heart, and most of all honorable soul made him one of the most feared and respected person in Hogwarts. None of this however was known to Harry and he blissfully went though his days not noticing the people watching over him and groups of girls practically drool at the sight of him. By the time the school year ended multiple fan groups were formed for each member.

On the train ride back Harry once again sat with Draco and Blaise but this time was joined by Hermione and Neville all of them chatting about what activities they would do when Draco and Blaise silenced and gazed at Harry with worry. Chuckling Harry held both their hands and said "Don't worry remember? I'm staying with the Clan this summer" relieving them both and confusing both Neville and Hermione. Explaining the situation to them both after a while Hermione had tears in her eyes and tightly hugged Harry while Neville looked dark and grim at the same time if that was possible.

Suddenly Draco had an idea and whispered it to Blaise who immediately agreed and told Neville and Hermione.

All four friends faced Harry with a look of determination on their faces and Harry looked at them as if they had lost their minds and were planning to make him loose his as well. Draco was the first to speak, "We decided Harry that… Harry would you agree to stay with each of us in our homes for a week? One person a week that is, you can make the arrangements of course and you can also reject the idea of course" actually rambling Draco took a deep breath.

He froze as he heard Harry laugh and when he saw Harry's face he held back a grin; Harry had a look of pure joy on his face and was nodding shakily. The movement clearly indicated that he had agreed to their proposition and as he calmed down someone had knocked on their compartment door. It was Fred and George both having grins on their faces and like the rest of the friends offered to let Harry stay at the Burrow for a week or so and once more Harry agreed. Still grinning they left and all settled into a comfortable silence and as they stopped at King's Cross Harry went with them to greet their family's one by one.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he saw it was Carrisa hiding her face under a white hood and a smile clear from the way she spoke "You have good friends young knight, do not loose them" as he waved at his friends. Leading him away they opened a portal and all silently went through it with a smile.

Harry's POV

As I walked through the portal I smiled and thought of my adventures this year, I knew that many things had happened this year and I knew many more things would happen the next year. But you know what? Who cares? Because I know one fact which is absolutely and possibly positive about in my heart and mind. Whatever adventure out there takes me I'm willing to face it head on

Fin

Now I know that this it not satisfying and you guys want something better, don't worry there will be a second year and lots of character bashing. And to those who didn't get all the Clan members in this is the list and elements they have

Carrisa: The Leader

Rei: Fire Guardian

William: Earth Guardian

Richard: Water Guardian

Kevin: Air Guardian

Ryu: Dark Guardian

Sakura: Light Guardian

Lucifer: Angel Guardian

Adam: Shape Shifting Guardian

Cain: Thief Guardian

Hikaru: Lightning Guardian

Diego: Former Poison Guardian

Yuki: Ice Guardian

If I missed anyone please tell me through your reviews thank you

Upcoming Members (Won't tell you their elements though :p)

Marcus

Orion

Ichigo

Nathan

Yoru

Kaito

Skye

Crow

Miyu

Lana

Bashing will be on

Lockhart

Ginny

That's about it good day


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok to those who like this story thank you very very much for your great reviews and currently I'm drafting up the sequel. To those who have judgment over this I understand and will be making a rewrite with more detail. About the too many OC thing don't worry, the main OC's are only 12 while some are only in one or two scenes. If you guys have any questions or problems send me a message or review alright thank you


End file.
